To Last a Thousand Years
by TallYapflip
Summary: Such a simple event can spark such drastic changes. Humanity's story if our bloodiest war ended differently. Humanity's growth is accelerated as a Turian freighter is discovered in the Arctic Ice by the German Kriegsmarine. How does a change to the Second World War change Humanity's future? Only time will tell. (Indefinite Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1: Total War

**To Last a Thousand Years**

 **A Mass Effect AU/Alternate History by TallYapflip**

 **Disclaimer: I do not support Nazism or Fascism in any way. I am merely intrigued by the idea of alternate history and wanted to put this idea down on paper. This is meant for entertainment purposes, and in no way reflects my real-world beliefs.**

 **Chapter 1: Total War**

Gunther read over the maps again and again, making sure the U-Boat was on a proper heading. Their destination was rather simple: Antarctica. His sub, U-521, had been hunting a convoy that was en-route to British South Africa to reinforce the weakened British lines. The Italians had been pushing hard, giving the British a hard fight, and Grand Admiral Raeder had seen fit to send a group of U-Boats to hunt it down, they succeeded. After his task was completed, he expected his group to be re-located to the Atlantic or the Channel. He was not expecting his new orders to involve investigating an anomaly in Antarctica.

The orders were vague, speaking only of an anomaly in the icy tundra of the Antarctic that had been noticed by a supply convoy that was returning from Japan. All that the report mentioned was a flash, a loud explosion, and a massive cloud of snow, not unlike an avalanche. Gunther had no idea what to make of this ordeal. He knew very well that Der Fuhrer was looking at the Antarctic as a possible base for the massive sub fleet of the Kriegsmarine, and it was highly unlikely that any of the Allies had anything to do with it. The Italians would have notified the High Command had they seen any Allied convoys making their way towards the far south. Many things were not adding up, and the Captain's stomach was knotting up with the sheer number of unknown variables.

"Kapitän!" His commander said, knocking him back into reality, giving him a quick salute in the process.

"What do you have to report?" Gunther asked, turning around.

"We've arrived at the staging ground." The Commander explained, his hand falling back to his side. "The transport convoys are a mere two hours behind, and there are no hostiles in sight."

"Excellent, surface and give me a report on what you see." Gunther ordered, causing the Commander to rush off to complete his assigned task.

The Captain turned back to the maps laid out before him. They were crude, very few people had ever been to the Antarctic, let alone explored it. This mission was a gamble, a very costly one should anything go wrong. There was a small convoy of two ships, each carrying 300 Waffen-SS soldiers that was a few hours behind. They were to land and investigate, then report their findings to Berlin. He had his reservations about sending the SS to march into the frozen wastes, but he also had his orders. After all, these were all volunteers from France. The way they saw it, it was better to be serving the Reich by marching, rather than sitting around Paris waiting for their next orders to come through.

"Captain!" The Commander shouted, catching Gunther's attention once again. "You need to see this!"

"What is it?" Gunther asked, walking over to the open hatch, seeing the Commander's head from the other end.

"I could not explain it to you if I tried, sir." The Commander said. "Best if you see for yourself."

Gunther sighed, climbing the ladder into the frigid Antarctic air. As he climbed up, the cold hit him like a wall. It was easily -10 to -15 centigrade, even in August. As he stood, he shivered involuntarily. "What is it?" He asked, turning to his Commander.

The Commander handed him a pair of binoculars. "Look out there, directly towards the bow." He said. "Looks to be about eight kilometers out."

Gunther decided to humor his Commander, and brought the optics up to his eyes. He looked in the general direction he was pointing to, scanning around for a moment. He almost had to do a double-take when he saw it. It was small, due to distance, but it was certainly metal. It looked like it was a light grey color, not unlike the side of a battleship. Based on the relative size it appeared to be at roughly eight kilometers away, he figured it to be rather large. "What the fuck…?" Gunther wondered.

"What do you think it is?" The Commander asked.

"I've not the slightest idea…" Gunther said, lowering the binoculars. "Send a wire back to Berlin, let them know that we've found something and will report as soon as we've investigated."

"Of course, Captain!" The Commander said, returning to the inside of the sub to fulfill his duties.

XXXXX

Gunther was sure that this was what Hell would be like. As short of a trek as it might be, relative to the size of the Antarctic, this was the closest to wishing to die that he had ever been. Upon landing, the entirety of the 600 man-strong SS company that was given to him begrudgingly began marching towards the strange object in the distance. The snow was deep, the cold was harsh, and everything stung.

They had more than enough provisions, the dogs were pulling sleds full of them. The men were warm enough to not freeze, but it was harsh. Any extended length of time out here would certainly be a death sentence, even when wrapped in some of the heaviest winter gear. He wagered that they'd have a single day to complete their objective _at best_ before good men started dying.

They hand landed on New Swabia, an area of Dronning Maud Land that Germany had claimed, which was a more-temperate area of the continent. As they marched, the land remained relatively smooth and the weather rather consistent. According to his guide, a Nord by the name of Bjorn, this was surprising for the continent this time of year.

After three hours, they had covered almost all of the distance, and the object came into view. Gunther's jaw nearly dug itself into the snow as he looked upon it. It was certainly metal, and it was large. It was easily two hundred meters long, had massive struts extending from what was obviously the rear, and was very angular in design. In a strange way, it looked almost like an airplane without propellers. "Herr Standartenfuhrer!" Gunther called out over the wind, catching the attention of the SS Colonel in charge of the SS detachment. "Any ideas?"

"Nein…" The Colonel responded, stepping forward. "This is well beyond me, and the markings are nothing I recognize. It looks like it crashed here." The Colonel gestured towards the long trench that trailed behind the object.

"Well, let's get to work." Gunther said, nodding towards the metal object. "The sooner we're out of this cold, the better."

XXXXX

As Gunther stepped through the small entryway that his men had created in the side of the metal object, he was absolutely floored by what he saw. The inside was all metal, the walls were covered in strange, alien glyphs and symbols, and everything looked… off. There were metal desks covered in strange knobs and instruments, not unlike the cockpit of a plane.

As he looked into the chair that was sat behind the nearest console, he saw a rather ominous sight. There was a skeleton, looking not even remotely human aside from the four limbs and head. The head was longer, more angular, and had these strange bony spines sticking out from the back. It was quite obvious, based on the fact that all of the flesh had deteriorated, that this creature had been dead for a _long_ time. There was a small bundle of metal plates scattered around the floor, along with scraps of some sort of fabric. "Christ…" The Colonel said, ducking inside. "I don't know what I was expecting, but it certainly wasn't this."

"Soldaten!" Gunther shouted, noting how much warmer it was inside of the object. "Fan out, scour this object and grab anything of note. If you find anything to be living, put a bullet in its head."

 ***Three Months Later***

Gunther stood at rigid attention as the Knight's Iron Cross was pinned to his chest, a feeling of pride welling up in his chest as he received Germany's highest honor. What stunned him even further was who was presenting him with the honor. Grand Admiral Raeder personally bestowed the medal upon the Captain, giving him a crisp salute after stepping back. Gunther mirrored the salute, holding his right hand out, palm flat. "Congratulations, Captain." Raeder said, standing more at-ease. "You've done a great service for the Fatherland."

"Thank you, Admiral." Gunther said, bowing his head in respect. Ever since his return to Berlin, Gunther had been given a hero's welcome. He received a formal recognition before the floor of the Reichstag and was awaiting a promotion to Fleet Admiral.

"Germany thanks you, Captain." Raeder said, smiling. "I believe that there is someone else who wished to meet you in person."

Over the next fifteen minutes, Gunther was brought to a stunningly beautiful Mercedes, met with a driver, and was being driven through Berlin with The Grand Admiral. Their destination certainly left very little to the imagination: The Reich Chancellery.

After being led through long, ornate hallways guarded by black-clad SS guardsmen, Gunther was led into a large conference room. It had a long, rounded table with dozens of chairs surrounding it, a few of the chairs were occupied by people that Gunther was quite familiar with. Ferdinand Porsche and Wilhelm Messerschmitt grabbed his eye almost immediately. There appeared to be a few others, namely the director of the Henschel Company, Mauser, and Mercedes. Sitting at the head of the table was a man that nearly made Gunther double-take.

The leader of Germany, Führer Adolf Hitler, sat at the head of the table, wearing his normal brown coat. He looked to the stunned Captain, who immediately snapped into a salute."Mein Führer!" He said, his heels clicking together.

"You may relax, Captain." Hitler waved the gesture off, allowing Gunther to relax. "I must say, I had my worries when Admiral Raeder recommended that a group be dispatched to the Antarctic to investigate an eyewitness account. I am glad that my worries were misplaced." The Führer stood up, walking over towards Gunther with one hand behind his back. "Your promotion to higher command is well deserved, you have done our Reich a great service, and you have brought us some impressive equipment to say the least." He gestured with his free hand to the conference table, which was littered with some of the recovered devices from the Antarctic Object, which had since been named Das Geschenk. "I've ordered the object to be brought to Germany for more in-depth study, but these devices are very much beneficial to our cause while we wait."

"Mein Führer?" Gunther asked.

"Yes, Captain?"

"Have we… discovered the function of these devices?" That earned a smile.

"Indeed, we have… some are weapons, some are pieces of armor made of alloys that we never dreamed of, and some are machines whose function still eludes us. We are already working to replicate some of the technology used here, or create similar things if that proves impossible for the times. This will usher in a new era of technology, give us the power to better our people, and to secure the Reich's victory. All we must do, is wait."

"Wait?" Gunther asked.

"Wait for some of the more… intimate developments to take place." The Führer responded. "I believe that some of the pieces of Die Geschenk that we have brought back have already legitimized one of Messerschmitt's ideas for a rocket-powered aircraft." Gunther's eyes went wide at that. The Führer chuckled in response. "I believe that was Wilhelm's reaction as well."

"What of the creatures we found inside?" Gunther asked.

The Führer seemed to become far more serious at the question. He sighed before speaking. "Gunther Albert von Bayern… you have taken an oath to the Reich… do you recall?"

"Of course, Mein Führer."

"Since you have given me your word in oath that you are loyal to this Reich, then the information we have learned does _not_ leave conferences like this, are we very clear?"

"Yes." Gunther responded.

"Good…" The Führer ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "Those… creatures you found inside were certainly not human, and they do not even share our most basic characteristics beyond the existence of a head and limbs. There are multiple sets of different bones that we've discovered inside, each of them differing drastically in appearance. Tell me, Gunther, have you read Wells?"

"The War of the Worlds? Of course." Gunther responded, nodding.

"We believe that these… creatures hail from similar origin as Wells' creatures."

"Mars?" "Possible… but unlikely. I fear that they may return to our world, looking for their lost comrades."

"All the more reason to discover their weaknesses, harness their technology, and improve upon it." Gunther finished.

"I see that you're thinking very closely along the same lines as me." The Führer said, smiling. "We will take what they have, and make it ours… In the meantime, none of that can be accomplished unless we are victorious here and now. The British continue to gather strength while an invasion of their isles remains very far into the future. They are not the true enemy, however… they lie East. We must secure peace with the British, even if just for a short time." The Führer continued. "I cannot afford to divert so many forces to protecting our northern shores when such a goliath threat to the Reich lies to the East… That's why… despite the near-loss of a close friend, I will be attempting to enter peace talks with Churchill."

"I heard about Herr Hess' flight to Scotland." Gunther said. "A wonder he was able to return home."

"The Bf-110 is superior in every way to the Spitfire." Wilhelm Messerschmitt spoke up. "It's not a wonder at all, with the British planes firing rifle rounds, while ours fire 20 millimeter cannons."

"Regardless, this must be done." Hitler continued. "I am granting you command of a very… powerful vessel. The KMS _Tirpitz_ will be yours to command, along with the entirety of the Baltic Fleet." Gunther stood, stunned.

"T-Thank you, Mein Führer…"

"I have faith that you will perform admirably." Hitler said, smiling. "Your orders will be wired to you once you take the helm. Take to the seas, Admiral… and crush the enemies of Germany." "Of course, Mein Führer." Gunther said, saluting.

XXXXX

 **May 21, 1941** : Following the near-crippling of the KMS _Bismarck_ at the hands of a British torpedo bomber, the news of the Battleship's damaged state makes its way to Berlin. The KMS _Prinz-Eugen_ and _Bismarck_ successfully defend against a counterattack by the Royal Navy, returning to ports just outside Konigsberg to undergo repairs. The news of the HMS _Hood_ being sunk at the hands of the _Bismarck_ very nearly cripples the morale of the British people. German morale has never been higher. November 12, 1941: Fleet Admiral Gunther von Bayern takes command of the KMS _Tirpitz_ , as well as the Kriegsmarine Baltic Fleet. The fleet's orders are to prevent a possible breakout by the Soviet Baltic Fleet.

 **December 4, 1941** : Rudolf Hess makes a second flight to Great Britain. In an unexpected turn of events, Winston Churchill gives into the German request for peace talks in the wake of crumbling morale as the London Blitz has rendered the Royal Air Force heavily damaged, and British morale utterly crushed. As Hess lands in London, he immediately enters into talks with Churchill.

 **December 7, 1941:** The Japanese Attack on Pearl Harbor occurs, sinking or damaging much of the U.S. Pacific Fleet. The United States reels from the surprise, un-provoked attack. Due to the Japanese going directly against the advice of the rest of the Axis powers, the Empire of Japan is officially removed from the Axis, and condemned by Germany. Two days later, the United States declares war against Japan. Germany offers military support to the United States in the form of the massively powerful Kriegsmarine. The offer, made through discrete channels, is respectfully denied by FDR.

 **December 25, 1941:** After weeks of debate between Germany and Great Britain, an armistice has been signed. No land exchanges would occur, Axis forces would discontinue their hostilities against Great Britain, and the blockade of Germany would end. The signing is immortalized in newspapers around the world, with Adolf Hitler and Winston Churchill shaking hands, cementing the Treaty of London. This would come to be known as the Christmas Treaty. Germany shifts its focus East, increasing military production and quietly moving more and more Wehrmacht assets East.

Research into the artifacts discovered in Antarctica continues, with breakthroughs in computational technology, ballistics, rocketry, electronics, and physics made almost weekly.

 **January 6, 1942:** Operation Barbarossa begins with 3.9 million Axis soldiers, 6,000 Axis tanks, 4,000 aircraft, and 5,000 artillery guns. Deployed alongside the German infantry is the new Tiger pattern tank, sporting their heavy 88mm main cannons and thick armor. Soviet forces are horridly outclassed by the heavier German guns, more advanced German war machines, and the superior Bf-109 G. Alongside the MP-40 is the new German rifle, the Sturmgewehr 42. The advanced, lightweight, and powerful assault rifle fires 8mm Mauser rounds at 670 rounds per minute. The rifle becomes almost as widespread as the MP-40, and it is absolutely superior to Russian small arms. It is not uncommon to see German SS and Heer soldiers wearing body armor comprised of lightweight alloys. The new German weaponry and equipment outclasses everything the Russians can throw at the Axis forces. The German blitz seems unstoppable. Western Soviet villages cheer on the Germans as they march East.

 **June 16, 1942:** German forces march into Moscow following intense bombardment. The city's outer districts are almost completely flattened, with Tiger E tanks, PorscheTigers, and Panther tanks rolling through the T-34s that stand in their way. German forces besiege the Red Square for days, having crushed almost all resistance in the city. After a few days of siege, Waffen-SS soldiers storm the Kremlin, killing any Russians that stand in their way. After twenty minutes of fighting, everything in the Red Square falls into silence. A few minutes later, Josef Stalin is led out of the Kremlin at gunpoint, bloodied and beaten. The next day, he is executed on the rubble of the Kremlin.

Germany declares a complete victory over the Soviet Union as the last of the Soviet forces are hunted down by Waffen-SS forces. Unconfirmed reports of a "blindingly quick and nimble fighter aircraft" begin radiating out of occupied Stalingrad. Germany remains quiet on the rumors.

 **September 15, 1942:** The final Soviet Resistance is utterly crushed by the Wehrmacht, allowing Germany to annex all of the former Soviet territories. The Germans are widely considered liberators in Western Soviet States, with those in the East fearing their might too much to rebel openly.

Germany deploys the Me-163 Rocket-Powered Interceptor.

The Haavara Agreement is officially signed between Germany and Mandate Palestine, effectively creating a formal state of Israel. The fledgling country is declared as a protectorate of the Reich, and a mass exodus of ethnic and practicing Jews from Europe, the Middle East, and the Americas occurs.

Germany signs a non-aggression pact with the United States. The German Embassy re-opens in the United States, officially opening up formal diplomatic channels once again. Many ethnic Germans emigrate from the United States to Germany.

The British Silver Legion, a Fascist party in Parliament, begins gaining massive popularity among the British populace.

German atomic research begins.

 **December 15, 1942** : Germany declares their full support for the American war against Japan. The Kriegsmarine begins sailing from their shared ports in Italian Somaliland, moving towards Eastern Asia. Germany no longer recognizes the legitimacy of the Japanese Empire as a state. The gesture is a surprising, and bold move by German diplomats. Among the vessels sailing East is the KMS _Tirpitz_ , _Prinz-Eugen_ , _Bismarck_ , and _Scharnhorst_. The German Fleet is over 100 vessels strong, with an unconfirmed number of U-Boats.

The German Tiger-II is officially deployed into the Wehrmacht to replace the Tiger E and PorscheTiger. It was designed in a joint venture between Porsche and Henschel. The Panther-II is deployed to replace all Panzer IVs, Panzer IIIs, and Panther Ds, Fs, and Gs in the Wehrmacht. Night-Vision Optics make their debut in the Wehrmacht.

German industry, having access to Siberian and Balkan raw materials, booms.

 **December 20, 1942** : Germany declares an official state of war against the Empire of Japan, stating their desire to assist the Americans in their reprisal against an unwarranted attack against a neutral nation. The Wehrmacht is mobilized from their staging grounds in Siberia, and begins marching into Manchuria.

The Me-262 and Ho-229s enter service with the Luftwaffe, and are to replace the Bf-109 and Bf-110, respectively. Due to them being rushed into service to combat Japan, they experience some issues with reliability.

The next-generation of Battleship, the H-42 Super-Battleship, begins construction in Konigsberg Shipyards.

Berlin is officially renamed to Welthauptstadt Germania, and begins massive renovations.

February 9, 1943: German forces have marched into much of Japanese-occupied China, with occupied Korea already liberated by the German forces. The Kriegsmarine Pacific Fleet has linked up with the American Pacific Fleet, and begins assisting in island-hopping operations. The battle of Midway is a crushing American victory even before the Kriegsmarine has arrived, and the small, weakened American garrisons in the Philippines are saved by the Kriegsmarine Pacific Fleet.

The British Silver Legion controls a near-absolute majority in the British Parliament, causing some alarm in the Churchill leadership. Germany officially enters into talks with Great Britain to regain its former colonial territories in East Africa, West Africa, and Oceania. The V-2 Rocket makes its first successful test launch.

 **April 12, 1943:** German Forces liberate Beijing, with major Japanese resistance confined to South China and the Pacific Islands. The new German Super-Heavy Tank, the Panzerkampfwagen VIII "Maus" enters into combat alongside the rest of the Wehrmacht forces, sporting a main gun that outclasses anything else in the world. There is a rumor of an "Experimental, highly-advanced design" being built in Ukraine. It is known to the public as "Project Constantinople".

The Battle at Iwo Jima takes place, with the German Marinesoldaten and U.S. Marines launching a joint invasion of the island. After three days of intense fighting, American and German troops raise their flags over Iwo Jima. The famous moment is immortalized in print as photos of German and American Marines raising their flags next to one another quickly circulates throughout media worldwide. German-American relations continue growing more stable.

The Horten sees its first flight in the island-hopping campaign against the Japanese forces, proving the concept of intercontinental bombing to be a realistic one. The Africa-launched aircraft successfully completes a bombing run against Japanese-occupied Taiwan. It proves impossible to intercept when faced with all propeller aircraft. The Me-262 barely manages to intercept the aircraft during trial runs. It proves invisible to all forms of devised radar until 60 miles out from target. The first German Atomic Bomb nears completion.

The first computer for military use is completed in Berlin. It begins work to encode military communications. The Enigma proves to be uncrackable after this new development.

 **July 4, 1943** : Japan officially surrenders completely and unconditionally to German and American forces, signing the armistice on the deck of the KMS _Bismarck_ as all of her 20-inch guns are pointed towards the Tokyo Bay. The surrender came after the first atomic bomb, named "Erika" was dropped on Kyoto. The bomb was a 25 kiloton warhead dropped by the Horten bomber named " _Franz Ferdinand_ ". The dropping of the bomb stuns the world, and solidifies the German technological superiority over the rest of the planet.

German and American forces begin a co-occupation of all of Japan and much of the Pacific.

The former German colonies in China are re-integrated into the Reich, along with German New Guinea and the German Africa Territories.

Vichy France officially joins the Reich as a state.

The first German "Super-Carrier" enters service with the Kriegsmarine. Dubbed the "Graf-Zeppelin II Class", and stretching to an impressive 299.5 meters in length, with a top speed of 35 knots. It undergoes tests to launch Me-262s from its flight deck using high-tension deck catapults.

 **December 12, 1943** : The H-44 Battleship, KMS _Erich Raeder_ , enters service. It is the largest, and most powerful battleship ever devised. It is the first vessel ever created to have vertical launch tubes, capable of carrying 24 V-3 Rockets. Its impressive armament of 20-inch guns, 16-inch guns, 105mm flak batteries, 37mm flak batteries, and 53.3cm torpedo launchers makes it one of the most heavily-armed surface vessels ever built. An additional 12 hulls are laid down.

The Zeppelin Company completes the Graf-Zeppelin III, a new passenger Zeppelin. The first flight between Berlin and New York begins, in honor of the destroyed Hindenburg. It is widely regarded as "the most luxurious way to travel." A famous German author's quote over the Zeppelin soon circulates throughout media. "If you wish to arrive first, take an airplane. If you wish to arrive last, take a ship. But if you want to arrive in style, take an airship."

Debate between American and German leaders over the new leadership of Japan continues. Germany wishes to re-instate a shogunate, while the U.S. wishes to instate a democratic republic. After weeks and weeks of debate, it is left up to referendum. Overwhelmingly, with a 85 to 15 margin, the American Plan prevails. The Germans respect the wishes of the Japanese people, and begin hosting elections with the American forces. Following the first democratic election in Japan, Shigeru Yoshido is elected Prime Minister.

China is restored as a sovereign state by occupying German forces, and is declared to be a protectorate of the Reich until it is stabilized once again. The Chinese Communist Revolutionary forces are declared enemies of the Reich, and are hunted to the last. Mao Zedong is executed before the Forbidden Palace by SS Firing Squad. The Waffen-SS begins covertly hunting down communist sympathizers.

 **December 13, 1943** : The Second World War draws to a close as the occupation of Japan ends. Germans and Americans maintain permanent bases in Japan and much of the Pacific. There is no clear ideological victor. Communism has effectively been eradicated, and German-Allied relations have been steadily improving.

 **August 16, 1944** : The British Silver Legion secures complete power over the Parliament of Great Britain, calling a vote of no-confidence against Winston Churchill. Churchill is removed from power, and is replaced by William Southerton, leader of the Silver Legion Party. German-British relations improve drastically.

The American economy has completely recovered from the effects of the Great Depression, and has entered a period of economic explosion. Spending power that has never been seen before begins radiating throughout the country, and many have attributed the economic success to improved trade relations between Germany and the United States.

German research into the Antarctica Object intensifies, with breakthroughs in ballistics technology leading to the first working autoloader mechanism for tanks and warships.

 **April 12, 1945** : U.S. President Franklin D. Roosevelt dies, and is replaced by Harry S. Truman.

 **June 12, 1947** : The United Kingdom holds a referendum to join the German Reich. Narrowly, Britain votes to remain independent with a 51-49 margin. Another referendum is planned in 1950. Nuclear reactors begin powering the civilian sector in mainland Germany, with plans to spread to the overseas territories by 1951.

 **May 17, 1950** : Following a second referendum in Great Britain, the UK officially joins the Greater German Reich as a semi-autonomous region. William Southerton remains the Prime Minister of the British territories, but answers to Hitler and the Reichstag on many matters.

Germany extends an offer for America to join the Axis powers, an offer which is respectfully declined.

The first true Main Battle Tank, the German Leopard-I, enters service. Originally designed to serve as an all-purpose tank, it quickly begins to occupy the role filled by light and medium tanks, effectively merging the two classes of tank. The sound barrier is broken by a German interceptor aircraft.

 **January 17, 1953** : Former General George S. Patton takes the office of President of the United States. Relations between Germany and the U.S. improve dramatically, with the U.S. being permitted to hold several bases throughout German African and Pacific territories. In exchange, Germany is permitted to house a naval base in Hawaii, and several bases in Alaska, Guam, and Puerto Rico. The American Nazi Party, under the new leadership of George Lincoln Rockwell, becomes a large political force in the American Southwest and East Coast. Their ticket for President, being Rockwell, secures 12 percent of the U.S. popular vote, with a voter turnout of 67 percent.

 **June 19, 1954:** The first artificial satellite is put in orbit by the German Luftwaffe. The satellite, being a communications satellite, is put into low-orbit by a V-9 Rocket, modified to use solid fuel and multiple stages. Germany's next major goal is to put a man into orbit, and it is planned to happen by 1957.

The U.S.-run NASA begins working with the German Luftwaffe to design rockets for orbital launches. The first dedicated attack helicopter enters service with the Wehrmacht, dubbed the He-12 "Sparrow". It carries an armament of semi-guided missiles, a heavy 20mm autocannon, and has proven massively effective against tanks.

 **May 30, 1957** : The first man in orbit, a former German tank commander during Operation Barbarossa known as Otto Carius, safely returns from his orbit around the planet. He completed sixteen complete revolutions around the planet, and landed safely in the Pacific Ocean in his Eagle-3 Capsule. He is celebrated as a national hero of Germany. The U.S. Presidential election ensures that Patton remains president until 1961, with Rockwell securing 18 percent of the popular vote, outperforming the democratic party candidate.

 **January 19, 1961:** John F. Kennedy, in a national surprise, takes the office of U.S. President. Due to his campaign being the first televised one, and his unmistakable charisma, he secures the election in a landslide. Rockwell polls in at 19 percent of the popular vote. Due to Kennedy's election, German-American cooperation on space-going matters increases. NASA begins working with the German Luftwaffe to put a man on the moon. The Arminius Program begins.

 **June 12, 1965:** Arminius-4, a manned mission to Earth's moon, succeeds with flying colors. Otto Carius, the first man in space, becomes the first man to walk the surface of the moon, followed closely by Neil Armstrong of America's NASA. The flags of Germany and the United States are pitched at the landing zone, with photographs of the two astronauts saluting their flags circulating throughout the media like wildfire. The human fascination with outer space becomes nearly universal, with Germany declaring "an unprecedented era of scientific achievement and worldwide brotherhood" to be dawning on the human species.

Adolf Hitler dies of age at 76, and is replaced by former Admiral Karl Donitz as Führer as per Hitler's last will and testament. A few months after the placement of Donitz at the head of the German State, the Reichstag and the Bundesrat approve the motion to bring back the political position of Kaiser. Louis Ferdinand of House Hohenzollern is officially declared Kaiser of the Greater German Reich. As per his request, Kaiser Wilhelm II's remains are brought from Doorn to Konigsberg for burial in the German Fatherland. Germany, mostly in name, is restored as a democratic monarchy. The Kaiser is merely a figurehead, much like the Monarch of the British Autonomous Region.

 **January 20, 1969:** President John F. Kennedy is replaced by George Lincoln Rockwell of the American Nazi Party. Rockwell wins by landslide, citing his desire to increase relations with the German Reich and continue Kennedy's legacy of space exploration. He wins 46 out of 50 states, crushing Lyndon Johnson. America accepts an offer to join the Axis Powers under George Lincoln Rockwell. Germany and America begin work to establish a permanent scientific research station in Earth orbit. The project is codenamed "Jupiter-1".

Communistic revolutionaries initiate a coup against the Vietnamese government. Germany and America both deploy forces to assist the democratic Vietnamese government.

The German Leopard-2 MBT enters service, along with the "Tiger" Attack Helicopter. The Me-202 becomes the staple German air-superiority fighter, and the Me-20 becomes the staple bomber interceptor.

The first experimental railgun enters laboratory testing in the BMW headquarters in Germany. Derived from the Object's technology, the Railgun Mk. I requires an immense amount of power, making it difficult to shrink down. The Kriegsmarine expresses their desire to mount it on battleships.

 **June 19, 1972:** Germany and America proclaim a complete victory over communistic forces in Vietnam, restoring the Vietnamese republic. The Vietnam War sees the first widespread deployment of women into combat with the German Wehrmacht.

 **October 2, 1979:** The Axis Space Station is officially completed. It can house a population of 12 scientists, features complete atmospheric control, water recycling, and requires bi-annual resupply missions to be launched.

 **January 20, 1981:** Ronald Reagan breaks the decade-long hold on the U.S. by the American Nazi Party. His economic policies prove attractive to the American People, narrowly winning him the election over ANP Candidate William Burke.

Railguns replace all guns over 14 inches on German warships.

Almost every German warship is powered by nuclear fission reactors.

 **December 12, 1997:** The first Nuclear Fusion Reactor is developed in a joint venture between Lockheed-Martin and Porsche. It fuses Deuterium and Tritium. Its power output is almost thirty times that of a German Supercarrier reactor. Two are built, one in Welthauptstadt Germania and one in San Jose.

A permanent settlement is established on the Moon in a joint venture between the United States and Germany. Plans for a mission to Mars are drawn up.

Nuclear Power becomes the dominant form of energy production.

 **June 15, 2001:** Mars-1 is launched from German Namibia. Its six month-long journey will bring it into Mars orbit, and will put American and German boots on Martian soil.

Work on the first Quantum Computer is completed, effectively increasing human computational power by several factors of ten.

Robotic prosthetics become widespread and commonplace all over the world. Militarized variants allow for wounded veterans to return to the battlefield.

The ANP continues its 20 year control over American politics.

 **December 21, 2001:** Mars-1 lands on the Martian surface, causing widespread celebration all over the world. Plans for a permanent Mars Colony and terraformation of the Martian surface have officially begun.

 **June 1, 2015:** The Mars Colony Project nears completion with the launch of one of the final supply missions. The colony's projected population will be 500, with more added over the years. The colony will be completely self-sustaining and capable of housing its own industry and agriculture as of 2020.

 **May 11, 2026:** The Mars Colony houses a population of over 4,000 people, mostly Germans and Americans. Industry begins creating a very thin carbon dioxide layer in the atmosphere, marking the beginning of terraforming operations.

Exploration of the Mars Surface grows in intensity.

The Mars Defense Force, a coalition of the Wehrmacht and U.S. Military, is created.

Genetic engineering of children becomes commonplace, drawing quite a few moral concerns.

 **April 2, 2029:** Alien ruins are discovered beneath the Martian surface, shattering the human concept that they are alone in the universe. Religions rush to rewrite themselves, with many of the more fundamentalist faiths falling apart completely. The German High Command quietly goes on high alert.

After a few days of study, the German government officially translates the language used in the alien ruins. The creators of the alien ruins are known as Protheans, and built the facility as a place to store scientific data. It is widely accepted that this is the most important scientific discovery in human history. Germany quietly ignores that claim.

Mass amounts of data are run through human computers, attempting to understand the secrets locked away in the Prothean ruins.

 **September 15, 2033:** Due to the revelation that Humans are not alone in their galaxy, and that they are woefully unprepared for a meeting with extra-terrestrial life, the United States and Germany draw up the charter for an international organization to be named "The Systems Alliance". Germany and the United States experience a near-complete political merger, creating a super-state the likes the world has never before seen.

Schematics for a new generation of starship engines are derived from the Prothean ruins, along with references to FTL travel. German companies scramble to create working models.

 **November 10, 2039:** The first Systems Alliance warship is completed, christened under the named SSV _Unity_. It is small, less than 100 meters in length and armed with light mass drivers, but it is outfitted with experimental engines created by BMW. They are derived from the Prothean ruins.

The _Unity_ begins working to explore the Sol system, with more and more orbital shipyards being built.

Construction of an orbital tether begins on both Earth and Mars.

 **March 18, 2045:** During an exploration mission, the _Unity_ discovers that Pluto's moon of Charon is not a moon, but rather an artificial object encased in ice. The Alliance begins digging through the Prothean ruins for any mention of the object.

The Mars Colony reaches a population of 1 million.

Element Zero is discovered on Titan by the SSV _Unity_ , and samples are returned to Earth for intense study.

 **August 2, 2050:** The first Element Zero-based FTL drive is created by Porsche, and mounted on the Alliance cruiser _Weissenschaft und Krieg._

The object beneath the ice of Charon is activated due to transmission codes that were discovered in the Prothean Archives. The _Weissenschaft und Krieg_ accidently enters into the range of the object, propelling the vessel several thousand light years in under ten minutes. The vessel is assumed to be lost for thirty minutes before it returns with sensor data, stunning scientists the world over. The object, according to the Archives, is known as a Mass Relay.

Every nation on Earth, with the exception of Iran and Saudi Arabia, sign into the Systems Alliance. Enlistment into the Alliance Joint Military Command skyrockets.

 **April 11, 2060:** The Alliance Navy has reached 300 active vessels, with 4 considered "Dreadnoughts".

Exploration into the local Relay Network begins, with Humanity launching several colonization missions into nearby systems. Arcturus Relay is manned by the Alliance Navy, with a colony established on Terra Nova.

 **June 15, 2069:** Colonies are founded on Demeter and Eden Prime. Terra Nova's population quickly reaches 20 million.

The Martian Atmosphere's growth is accelerated thanks to Prothean Archive data. The entirety of the planet is now livable, with the return of liquid water oceans and the importation of Earth plant life.

Arcturus Station is completed, and the Arcturus Relay is manned by a military force of 2 Dreadnoughts and 150 smaller vessels.

An accident exposes the populations of Arizona and Calais to Element Zero in dust form. There appear to be no negative side effects to open exposure.

 **May 12, 2078:** Colonies are established on Alpha Centauri.

Human population reaches 20 billion thanks to massive colonization efforts and government support for multiple children.

Human children in Arizona and Calais exhibit minor telekinetic abilities. It is theorized that in-utero exposure to Element Zero is responsible. The Alliance launches investigations into the matter.

 **December 4, 2091:** The L1 Biotic Implant is completed, experiencing moderate success. Some side effects include migraines, weight loss, muscle cramps, and seizures in the absolute worst case. Further research into the field of Biotics begins.

German culture becomes dominant all throughout humanity, with American culture taking second place. Almost every living human speaks German in some capacity, and ethnic Germans have become a majority of the human population.

The Alliance High Council declares the creation of the position of Chancellor, which will alternate leadership between the German Kaiser and the American President every 10 years.

 **February 19, 2100:** The L2 Biotic Implant is created, improving on Biotic effectiveness by 33%.

The Alliance Navy now fields over 2,000 active vessels, with 24 coming in at dreadnought weight. Ten of those are aircraft carriers. Six more Dreadnought hulls are laid down in the orbital shipyards of Earth and Mars. Four more are laid down at Arcturus Station.

German and English are declared the official languages of the Human Species.

 **April 11, 2120:** The L4 Biotic Implant is created, causing minimal side effects for users and improving on the effectiveness of the failed L3 program by 200 percent. Human Biotics are a common sight within the ranks of the Alliance military.

The first sentient artificial intelligence has been created. It is self-altering, learning, and fully aware. It has been named Otto, and has been attached to the Dreadnought and flagship of the 1st Alliance Fleet: SSV _Watch on the Rhine_.

Seven more Human colonies are established on varying garden and barren worlds throughout Alliance space. Terraforming efforts begin on the barren worlds.

Research into weaponized plasma throwers begins on Earth.

Welthauptstadt Germania is declared the Capital of Humanity. The Alliance High Council is moved there, along with the newly-formed Alliance Parliament.

The Human population nears 29 billion.

 **July 12, 2152:** The Human colony of Shanxi is founded.

 **November 11, 2157:** Humanity makes violent first contact with alien life in the Shanxi system. Alien vessels open fire on unarmed scientific vessels that attempted to activate a dormant Mass Relay. A single vessel managed to return to Shanxi and warn the garrison.

Two days later, a fleet of 35 warships moves through the Shanxi Relay, firing upon the massive Shanxi garrison of 60 vessels, two of which were dreadnoughts. The _Bismarck_ , flagship of the defending 1st Fleet, downed 10 of the alien vessels with its spinal-mounted mass driver, using firing solutions derived from the ship's artificial intelligence. The defenders of Shanxi crushed the attacking aliens, only taking 7 casualties in the process.

The Turian Hierarchy prepares for all-out war against the Systems Alliance, drawing the attention of the Council, which quickly intervenes before tensions explode into all-out war. Humanity learns of the existence of the greater galactic community, and enters into talks with the Council.

The Council is stunned by the strategic cunning and military might of the Human species.

 **December 12, 2164:** Following years of negotiations with the Citadel Council, Humanity joins the Citadel through an embassy. They negotiate the continued use of artificial intelligence for the Human Military, the lack of naval restrictions on the Alliance Navy, and rights to colonize systems that are otherwise unclaimed.

Tensions between the Batarian Hegemony and Humanity escalate as Humanity begins colonizing the Skyllian Verge.

 **June 6, 2170:** The fledgling Human Colony of Mindoir is attacked by Batarian slavers. Thousands of Colonists are slaughtered by the invaders, with hundreds captured by the slavers and brought to Batarian space.

In protest of the Council's lack of limiting the Human expansion into the Verge, the Batarians withdraw their embassy to the Citadel.

 **April 11, 2172:** Gabrielle Shepard, German-born Biotic, enlists with the Alliance Military and is selected for specialized training under the N7 Program.

 **August 12, 2176:** The Human Colony of Elysium is attacked by Batarian Hegemony-backed slavers and pirates. The attacking pirates and slavers are utterly crushed by the highly-trained Alliance ground forces and defending fleets, but thousands die in the defense.

 **December 7, 2178:** In retaliation for the Skyllian Blitz, the Alliance launches a major offensive against the Batarian moon of Torfan. The First Fleet is ordered to crush all resistance and burn the pirate bases to the ground.

Lieutenant Gabrielle Shepard singlehandedly holds a beachhead for sixty four hours against Batarian counterattack with nothing more than her superior position and her STG-70. She is later awarded the Knight's Iron Cross with Oak Leaves by Kaiser Manfred Ludwig von Preußen admid controversy about her unit's slaughter of surrendering Batarians.

Eight more major offensives are launched against Batarian pirate anchorages, effectievely crushing any threat to Human fringe colonies.

 **May 12, 2183:** In a Joint Human-Turian venture, the Stealth Frigate known as the SSV _Normandy_ enters service with the Alliance Navy, captained by David Anderson with Gabrielle Shepard as the ship's XO.

Artifial Intelligence becomes standard for all Systems Alliance Naval vessels.

A Prothean artifact is discovered on Eden Prime, and the _Normandy_ 's maiden voyage is to retrieve it and bring it to the Citadel for study.

 **June 1, 2184:** Present Day

 **Author's Note: Alright, I kinda had this idea around 2 A.M. while I was playing vidya games with some friends. It all started with a discussion on prototype WWII weapons and vehicles, and kinda spiraled out of control from there.**

 **I know, I took A LOT of liberties with history here, and made a LOT of guesses, but I think most of it is rather fair from a historical standpoint. I'll admit, Germany declaring war on Japan is a bit of a stretch, but it makes a bit more sense than them fighting a needless war against America because, much to the surprise of many people, Hitler actually did _not_ want a war against America. His main goal was the destruction of communism.**

 **Sidenote: I can't believe that the Haavara Agreement was actually a thing, but it was.**

 **Sidenote Two: Fuck yeah, can't sink the Bismarck now, Johnny Horton.**

 **I do plan to write more for this soon, so please let me know what you think, if I should alter anything, or if anything should be added. I also do in fact have a plan to do a pairing between F!Shep and another character from Mass Effect. So please, since I'm hilariously uncreative when it comes to things like that, give me some ideas.**

 **Gott Mit Uns,**

 **-TallYapflip**


	2. Chapter 2: The Old War

**Chapter 2: The Old War**

Kaiser Richtor Friedrich Ernst von Richthofen, acting Chancellor and spokesman of the Systems Alliance, ran a hand through his short, brown hair before placing the cap of his formal uniform back on his head. He was a rather tall man, coming in at 6'4. He is completely clean-shaven, rather young at 38, and is wearing the standard all-gray formal uniform that all Kaisers before him wore.

His uniform was adorned with two dozen combat medals, as well as the Order of Merit Cross in the center of his collar. Dividing the center of his uniform was a row of eight golden buttons. At his side was the standard ceremonial sabre carried by all German officers. Finally, he had a black cloak draped around his shoulders, concealing his shoulder boards beneath the ebony cloth.

In all of his years playing politics on Earth, serving in the Alliance Joint Military Command, and his years spent on the Throne in Welthaupbstat Germania; he was sure of his patience. The Council was truly testing that long-built up patience.

He was sitting at a small conference table with the three Councilors. It hadn't been long since one of Humanity's finest, Commander Shepard, had brought the Prothean Beacon back to the Citadel. Now, instead of overseeing the Systems Alliance, he was sitting on a committee to discuss the findings from this Beacon. He wanted to tear his hair out.

"This Prothean artifact brings quite a few glaring misunderstandings to light, to say the least." Tevos continued, finally getting to the point of the discussion.

"You mean how the Protheans were wiped out by sentient machines?" Sparatus asked, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"Yes, Sparatus... thank you for clarifying." Tevos said, doing her very best to not appear irritated by the Turian's sarcasm.

"Perhaps this new information can make your kind come to their senses, Chancellor Richthofen." Sparatus deadpanned.

"If your entire purpose for having me here is to insult my people, I would be more than happy to leave you to these petty deliberations." Richthofen said, leaning back and locking his fingers together on his knee. "I have far more important matters to deal with."

"Chancellor Richthofen, please…" Tevos began, glaring at Sparatus. "We'd like to hear your thoughts, you've been eerily silent."

"This whole situation is rather clean-cut, even by the Citadel's bureaucratic standards." Richthofen responded, settling back in. "We've gleamed every byte of data from the Beacon, and it is quite clear that Commander Shepard was indeed being truthful. The Protheans did not simply 'disappear', they were annihilated by a race of sentient starships referred to as Reapers. And if the Beacon's account is to be believed, and there is no reason _not_ to believe it, then the Protheans succeeded in defeating these 'Reapers' in a final act of defiance. This falls perfectly in line with the reports from ExoGeni's survey team on Feros."

"Chancellor, all you've done is state the facts." Valern responded, turning to the Human.

"The sheer fact that it has taken this damned long to address the actual _facts_ of this discovery is simply baffling." Richthofen sighed. "Four hours sitting at this table, listening to the three of you discuss everything _but_ the matter at hand, has worn even my own patience down rather thin."

"We need to discuss the implications of this discovery as well, need I remind you." Sparatus returned.

"Oh believe me, the four hours of droning, monotonous conversation is a constant reminder." Richthofen snarked. "The implications are simple: The Protheans did not build the Relays, nor did they build the Citadel. All they did was inherit the pre-existing infrastructure of the galaxy, just as we have. We're simply lucky enough to not have the threat of the Reapers looming over us."

"There's also the matter of making this information public… and whether we should do that at all." Tevos added. "Thoughts?"

"Releasing this information would cause mass hysteria, Tevos." Sparatus responded.

"Release any information incrementally, but keep the Reapers a very closely-guarded secret." Richthofen offered. "A mass information dump would indeed cause hysteria, but incrementally it would be much easier for the general public to digest. The Reapers must remain a… classified matter for now."

"I agree." Mesu added, throwing his hat in the ring for Richthofen's plan.

"A sound strategy, Mister President." Tevos said, giving her own nod. "Very well, it's decided then. Before this meeting is adjourned, however, I'd like to bring something forward, Herr Richthofen."

"That being?" Richthofen asked, shifting to look at Tevos.

"After careful deliberations among the Council, we've deemed Humanity ready to be represented in the ranks of the Spectres." Valern explained, earning a nod from Tevos.

"Ah, excellent." Richthofen sat up again, clasping his hands together on the table. "I do believe that you already know who I will be supporting for this position."

"Commander Shepard?" Tevos asked, earning a nod from the young Kaiser. "She certainly is a capable soldier, albeit a bit young."

"She's a war criminal." Sparatus spat, glaring at the Kaiser.

"Her actions on Torfan show her capability to make decisions under stress." Richthofen easily countered. "Your Spectres could just as easily be declared war criminals under the scrutiny of an Alliance court. Especially your… how should I phrase this… poster-boy, Saren?"

"Saren has never executed surrendering soldiers, Richthofen." Sparatus retorted.

"But he did indeed execute unarmed civilians, and used one of my people as bait during your last attempt to integrate a Human into the Spectres." Richthofen answered. "I hold no love for Batarians, but torching civilians in the detonation of the Eezo refinery was simply unnecessary, and put Anderson at risk. And let us not forget his erroneous report on Anderson's actions."

"Precisely why we re-assigned Saren to work on matters more… local." Tevos interjected, ending the bickering between the Human and Turian. "We will have a different Spectre evaluate Commander Shepard."

"This Spectre being?" Richthofen asked.

"Are you familiar with Garrus Vakarian?" Tevos asked.

XXXXX

"Are you sure about this, Anderson?" Shepard asked, leaning against the railing by the _Normandy_ 's docking tube.

Commander Gabrielle Shepard, the pride of the Systems Alliance and N7 Vanguard, was nothing short of gorgeous. It was not uncommon for Human children to be genetically engineered in-utero, a testament to Humanity's seemingly endless pursuit of perfection both mentally and physically, and she was no exception. Her auburn-red hair was neatly cropped at the shoulder, mere millimeters from touching the armor that protected her neck. Her pale face was dotted with tiny freckles on her cheekbones, these freckles running beneath her eyes to eventually meet on the bridge of her nose. Completing her appearance was a pair of perceptive, almost glowing blue-green eyes that held the slightest bit of mirth as she looked to her commanding officer and mentor, David Anderson.

"A Spectre needs a ship, Shepard." Anderson answered, a small smirk betraying his tone. "I'm fine with sitting around for a few months before Alliance Command transfers me to another ship. She's yours, with one catch."

"This being?" Shepard asked.

"Well, two catches actually." Anderson corrected himself. "Admiral Hackett wants an Alliance Intelligence Operative to serve as your XO, filling in the gap in your position once you assume command."

"And the second catch?" Shepard beckoned.

"Keep the ship, and yourself, in one piece." Anderson smiled.

"No promises, but I'll do my best." Shepard allowed a full smile to break free as she shook Anderson's hand. "It's been a pleasure serving with you, Captain."

"Same to you, Commander." Anderson responded. "Show the Council what we're capable of, for me."

"Understood, sir." Shepard smiled, giving a salute.

XXXXX

Shepard stood atop the platform, looking intently at the holographic projection of the Galaxy Map. She had no idea what was taking this Spectre so long. She had tried thumbing through reports, talking with the crew, and had now settled on staring at the Galaxy Map. She knew that after the Spectre boarded that they'd have to jump to Arcturus Station to pick up this Intelligence Operative that Anderson mentioned, and she was quite frankly going stir-crazy.

After a few more minutes of absentmindedly finding the constellations on the Galaxy Map, she heard the airlock door slide closed, followed by a quick hiss and click. Looking up, she spotted a Turian in blue armor, blue markings showing him to be a native to Palaven adorning his carapace. He had a sniper rifle and assault rifle strapped to his back, along with a heavy pistol at his waist. Satisfied that she wouldn't have to wait much longer to depart, Shepard stepped off of the platform and back onto the deck. The Turian spotted her, and met her halfway.

"Commander Shepard." He began, standing far more casually than Shepard expected. "Garrus Vakarian, I'll be handling your Spectre evaluation."

"A pleasure to meet you, Garrus." Shepard said, extending her hand, which he shook after a moment of consideration. "Welcome aboard."

"The Council tells me that we'll be stopping by Arcturus Station before we start our mission?" Garrus asked, releasing the shorter Human's hand. "Something about picking up a new XO for the ship?"

"Yes, it shouldn't take long." Shepard answered. "You've been briefed on the _Normandy_ , I assume?"

"I have…" Garrus admitted. "I know that your ship's already at crew capacity, too. I take it I'm sleeping on the floor?" He joked.

Shepard cracked a small smile, surprised by the Turian's humor. It was no fault of her own that she had a bit of a… negative perception of Turians. The tensions between the two species since the end of the First Contact War were still _very_ fresh. "Not quite, we've set aside some space on the Crew Deck."

"That's good to hear." Garrus' mandibles split, the Turian equivalent to a grin. "A bit hard to sleep on the floor with this crest."

XXXXX

Shepard stepped onto the deck of Arcturus Station, the headquarters and command center of the Alliance Navy. She reflexively snapped into a salute as a familiar Admiral stood on the other side of the airlock, awaiting her. "Admiral Hackett, sir!" Shepard declared, her heels clicking together.

"At ease, Commander." Hackett dismissed. "Thank you for coming so quickly, we have a lot to discuss. Come with me."

Shepard followed behind the Admiral, weaving her way past the various Naval officers that were navigating the metallic halls of the station. Eventually, they found themselves at the door to Hackett's office. After quickly scanning his biometrics on the door, the portal slid open, allowing the two to enter. Shepard was rather surprised to see someone sitting in Hackett's office, occupying one of the chairs that faced the metallic desk. At first, she only saw the woman's long raven-black head of hair, but she quickly turned around to face the Admiral and Shepard.

The woman before her was nothing if not stunning. She was obviously not subject to the normal military regulations, since her hair ran well past her shoulders. Her flawless, pale face was adorned with bright blue eyes and full, pouty lips that seemed locked in an indifferent expression. She wore a black, form-fitting jumpsuit that was accented by white lines at the seams, the 'upwards arrowhead' symbol of the Alliance imprinted on her jumpsuit, just above her heart. With a certain grace and fluidity to her motion, she stood upright and faced Shepard. She was rather surprised, this woman stood a full head taller than her. She wrote this off as a byproduct of her heels, which clicked against the metal floor as she stood, leaning most of her weight on her right leg.

"Commander Shepard, this is Lieutenant-Commander Miranda Lawson, Alliance Intelligence Services." Hackett explained, gesturing to the woman in question. "She'll be filling your role as XO on the _Normandy_." Shepard gave the woman a curt nod, which she returned in kind. "Have a seat." Hackett said, making his way to his side of the desk as the two women sat down.

"Commander…" Hackett began after Shepard had settled in. "Despite you being chosen for Spectre evaluation by the Council, you are still an Alliance Marine. I will be calling upon you if the situation requires it, even if you are admitted to the Spectres."

"Understood, sir." Shepard nodded.

"Furthermore, your Spectre status won't win you any leniency with Alliance procedure." Hackett continued. "You're the first _formally recognized_ Human Spectre candidate, making you a representative for Humanity to the rest of the Galaxy. I expect nothing but the best from you and your crew." Hackett sighed, leaning back in his chair. "I know it sounds like I'm lecturing you, Shepard. In a way, I am. You've been given a great opportunity to improve the Alliance's standing with the rest of the Galaxy. You're the best choice we have, Shepard, and you're a damn fine Marine."

"Thank you, sir." Shepard said, pride swelling up at the praise from the Admiral of the Fifth Fleet.

"This has been a long time coming, Commander." Hackett said, reaching into his desk. "Or should I say… Captain?" He handed her a pair of Captain's pins, thoroughly shocking the redheaded Marine. "Sorry about the lack of ceremony, but we're pressed for time. Herr Richthofen wants your evaluation done and over with as soon as possible. After you've finished with your operation on Noveria and have reported back to the Council, we'll have a new assignment for you."

"Understood, sir." Shepard nodded.

XXXXX

Shepard sighed as she walked through the brightly-lit Deck 3 mess hall. They were still a few hours out from Noveria, leaving the _Normandy_ 's captain with little to do. There were no mission reports to send off, no pep-talks to give, no gear to check and re-check… she silently wondered how Anderson put up with the boredom, especially on FTL jumps. After talking with Garrus about the mission, she was left with three hours of downtime and nothing to fill it with. Eventually, she settled on talking with her new XO.

She ran her hand along the holographic display, earning a soft pinging as the door recognized the ship's captain. The metallic portal to the XO's office slid open. Shepard found Miranda to be sitting behind a desk, typing away at a terminal. As the raven-haired woman heard the door slide open, she looked up from her work. "Captain… what can I do for you?"

"Do you have a minute, Miss Lawson?" Shepard asked, walking inside.

"What for?" Miranda asked, clasping her hands together on the table.

"I like to know my crew." Shepard answered settling her weight on one leg.

"I suppose that's fair…" Miranda said, closing out of her terminal and locking eyes with Shepard. "What did you want to know?"

"Tell me about yourself." Shepard said, her tone casual and informal.

Miranda nodded. "Well, much like you I'm extensively genetically modified. It's one of the reasons that Admiral Hackett hand-picked me. I'm very good at just about anything I choose to do."

"Certainly don't lack for confidence." Shepard smirked.

"It's just a simple fact." Miranda shrugged the joke off. "My reflexes, strength, even my looks… they're all designed to give me an edge in anything I do. No point in hiding from it. It's the reason Alliance Command trusts me to oversee the most risky operations, and it's why I was assigned to you. It's my job to make sure you succeed."

"What level of genetic modification do you have?" Shepard asked, genuinely interested.

"It's incredibly thorough." Miranda answered. "I'm superior in many ways to even the most engineered humans. I'll likely live almost twice as long as most. A lot like you, my biotic abilities are also highly advanced… for a human. Add to that some of the most advanced training that the Alliance has, and it's pretty impressive, really."

"Sounds like you were designed to be the perfect human." Shepard smirked.

"Maybe, but I still make mistakes." Miranda responded. "I'm still human, and when I do make mistakes the consequences are severe. Everyone expects quite a lot from someone with my… abilities."

Shepard chuckled. "Sounds familiar." Shepard was happy to see that she actually managed to make this woman smile. She had this 'Ice Queen' feel about her, giving off an air of authority and control that few people could achieve. Deciding to change the subject, Shepard continued. "What biotic abilities do you have?

"I'm officially classified as a Sentinel by the Alliance." Miranda answered. "However, I don't exactly fit with any classification. I'm capable of some biotic maneuvers such as Singularity, which would technically classify me as an Adept."

Shepard nodded. "Can I count on you for the ground team once we reach Noveria?"

"Of course, Captain." Miranda responded. "I'll be ready whenever you need me."

"Thank you, Miss Lawson." Shepard said, standing up straight again.

XXXXX

"What are we expecting on the ground, Garrus?" Shepard asked, locking her armor into place with a heavy click.

"Not sure…" Garrus admitted. "The Binary Helix facility went dark three days ago."

Shepard grabbed her shotgun from the rack in the hanger bay. It was a heavy Remington R-22 "Eviscerator", one of the most powerful scatterguns ever built by Human hands. It was only beaten out by the Mossberg M-300 "Claymore". She also carried a Walther P-6 "Carnifex" handgun and a Mauser STG-77 "Sturmgewehr". Looking over her shoulder, she spotted Miranda.

The tall woman had exchanged her form-fitting jumpsuit for a suit of medium-weight armor that was painted a dark black with white accents along the joints. Her armament reflected her role as a biotic, doing away with heavy assault rifles and shotguns in favor of a machine pistol and a heavy pistol. Her Walther P-81 "König" heavy pistol and Browning R-191 "Stinger" were both custom, highly modified variants of their stock models. The Walther handgun's elegant and refined curves were broken by the high-intensity laser sight that rested just below the barrel, and the Browning SMG's blocky, crude appearance was betrayed by the expanded heat sink and heavy titanium-alloy barrel. It was clear that Alliance Intelligence had granted her access to some… unconventional tech for this operation. The Stinger was a rarity in Alliance service. It was vastly superior to the standard-issue Springfield SMG that the Alliance had adopted after the First Contact War, but was passed over due to the high cost and maintenance requirements.

"Ready, Lawson?" Shepard asked, securing her shotgun on the mag-lock on her back.

"Ready, Captain." Miranda affirmed, her voice slightly muffled and distorted by the vocal systems in her helmet.

"Good, let's move!" Shepard ordered, making her way towards the rear ramp of the hanger bay, past the light tank and APC that were stored there. The light tank, the Panzerkampfwagen XIb, or "Ocelot" as it was more commonly known, was designed as a light airborne tank. Its chassis sported relatively light armor and light shields, focusing more on mobility and weight reduction. Designed more along the lines of the proposed VK.1602, this tank's relatively light 50mm cannon was supplemented by a pair of coaxial 8mm MGs housed in the turret. The APC was the medium-weight Rheinmetall . 512 armored personnel carrier. Its armor was about the same effective thickness as the Ocelot's, but sported six large wheels as opposed to treads. It had the capacity to carry a full platoon of soldiers in its chassis, while also sporting a 30mm autocannon and 8mm MG in a small turret atop the armored center.

As the small group stepped out of the vessel, they found the frigid air of the ice world to be doing its utmost to overtake the climate control systems in their armor. Shepard's internal systems showed the temperature to be around -1 centigrade, rather warm by this planet's standards.

A small group of four ERCS guards were awaiting them on the edge of the docking platform, cradling their rifles in a low-ready. A human woman of vaguely east-Asian descent seemed to be leading them from the front, a Mauser rifle carefully cradled in her hands. "It's not every day an Alliance warship docks at Port Hanshan." The woman said, regarding Shepard and Miranda with distrust, spotting the Alliance logo on Miranda's chestplate and the red N7 stripe on Shepard's shoulder. "Alliance or not, weapons are strictly prohibited in Port Hanshan."

"We are not here under Alliance authority; we're here under the authority of the Council." Shepard explained, keeping her hands at her side so as to not provoke the Turian with the obviously itchy trigger finger. His finger hovered over the trigger with even the most minute of movements from the Alliance soldiers.

"You expect me to believe that you're a Spectre?" The woman asked, regarding Shepard with distaste.

"No, but I expect you to believe that _he_ is a Spectre." Shepard nodded to Garrus, his eyes just barely visible beneath his visor. "I'm just a candidate."

"And Spectres are permitted to carry weapons on Noveria." Garrus added. "So long as they're with me, they are under the same immunities."

The woman suppressed a sneer, her grip on the rifle tightening. "Very well…" She said, nodding to the three guards behind her. "You're cleared to go through, but _any_ fuckery and I'll have you three booted off my world, Spectre or not." With that, the woman and her entourage of guards stormed off towards the main gate to the port.

"Hell of a greeting…" Shepard grumbled to herself, adjusting the alignment of her armor as she headed for the checkpoint.

XXXXX

Shepard grunted as the small Mass Effect core in the Turian utility vehicle they were using for transport to Peak 15 in the midst of a blizzard increased the mass of the vehicle, making every bump feel like they just landed from a sixty meter drop. "Gott…" Shepard muttered as she was thrown about by Garrus' rather questionable driving skills. "How do you Turians handle this damned thing?"

"Something wrong, Shepard?" Garrus asked, glad that his helmet was hiding his smirk.

"Oh, nothing." Shepard sarcastically remarked. "Just going over how much my spinal realignment is going to cost."

"It's not that bad." Garrus placated, jerking the vehicle to the right to avoid a rocky outcropping.

"I for one would have thought this would be a bit… roomier for us." Miranda remarked, grinding her teeth as the vehicle bounced on its rigid suspension. "Turian height and all."

"What?" Garrus glanced over his shoulder, spotting the slightly-irritated Lawson gripping the safety harness. "You two been spoiled by your giant metal boxes?"

"You mean the ones that could blast this thing in half?" Shepard remarked, her biotics flaring up as her shoulder made hard contact with the metallic chassis to her right. "At least our IFVs have suspension systems, unlike this one, apparently."

"Don't think I've ever heard a Spectre candidate complain about a vehicle this much, Shepard." Garrus jested, finally coming onto relatively smooth ground and easing off on the Mass Effect core. "Hierarchy Officers say it builds character."

After a few more minutes of maneuvering up the mountainside, occasionally accented by muttered curses under hushed breaths, Garrus stopped the six-wheeled APC just in front of a large garage. "We're here." He said, opening the hatch from his position. "No need to thank me, only drove through a blizzard."

Wordlessly, Shepard jumped from the rear hatch and stood upright, her spine letting out a loud crack as the vertebrae allowed the tension to be relieved. "Any idea on what we'll find?" Shepard asked, pulling her shotgun off of the mag-lock and priming it.

"No idea." Garrus admitted. "You're on point, Shepard. This is your evaluation, after all."

Shepard sighed, checking her thermal clip as she walked towards the locked access door. Stepping through the second door, the room immediately exploded into action. Various sentry turrets opened up on the intruders, forcing Shepard into cover. She slammed onto the ground behind a heavy crate, her heart pounding heavily against her chest. She cursed under her breath as she watched the small slugs slam into the wall across from her. "You have got to be fucking kidding me…" She muttered to herself, grabbing her rifle and deploying it.

As she popped out of cover to open up on the three sentry guns in the garage, the crack of a sniper rifle's report sounded off, sending the furthest turret that was situated on the catwalk above crashing to the ground in pieces. Shepard projected a barrier in front of herself, shielding her from much of the incoming fire. She reached out with her palm, the purple crackling of biotics forming around her arm as she deployed a biotic pull, yanking the nearest turret into the air. Lawson hit it with an overload as she stormed into the garage, sliding into cover a few feet away from Shepard. The turret momentarily crackled with energy before shutting down, smoke faintly trailing from its blown circuitry. The remaining turret found itself yanked into the air by a Singularity from Lawson's own biotics, trapping the rounds it attempted to send towards the _Normandy_ ground team in its strong gravitational field before imploding on itself, shattering the turret.

Shepard quickly stabilized her breathing as she stood upright, letting the barrier collapse. "Interesting choice for a scientific facility." She remarked, nodding to the sputtering turret. "What the hell are they for?"

"To keep the likes of us out?" Garrus suggested, shrugging as he popped a new thermal clip into his rifle.

"Look how they're pointed." Shepard gestured to the tripod on which they were mounted. "Their standby position has them pointing _towards_ the facility, not the door. The only reason they fired on us was because we tripped their motion trackers."

"They're trying to keep something inside the facility." Miranda added. "If this facility went dark, it obviously wasn't without a fight."

"Lawson's right…" Shepard agreed, walking towards the elevator that would take them into the main facility. "Stay alert."

XXXXX

It would seem that Lawson's assessment of the situation was absolutely spot-on. The Peak-15 defenses were absolutely not meant to keep outsiders out, but rather to keep something _in_. That same something was not crawling out of vents, floor panels, and every little nook and cranny that it could squeeze itself into.

Shepard unleashed a biotic charge, slamming into the insectoid carapace before her. The creature slid back, something very important having been broken by the sudden impact. A quick blast from her shotgun finished off the writhing creature. "Garrus!" Shepard shouted, deploying a warp field just behind the Turian Spectre. Six of the smaller creatures were popped as their bodies were torn apart by the biotic warp.

The Spectre had switched to his Vindicator assault rifle, firing incendiary ammunition at a small group of three larger creatures. Miranda was a few feet away from Shepard, the SMG in her hands rattling as it unleashed a hail of fire at a swarm of hatchlings. It was clear that the Operative was being far more conservative with her biotics than Shepard was.

Shepard sprinted forward, deploying a shockwave at the swarm of three that were converging on Garrus. Two were thrown aside by the rippling of dark energy, while the third was smashed into the ground by a fist wrapped in biotics. With her off-hand, she fired her Eviscerator into the nearest creature that was attempted to return to its feet, blasting its carapace wide open. A hail of incendiary rounds from Garrus finished off the last one. Miranda mopped up the remaining hatchlings with a quick singularity.

Shepard let out a heavy sigh as the battle died down. The snow that had poured in from the shattered window was now thoroughly soaked with a sickly green blood, the reddish-pink creatures that had just swarmed the small away team lying heavy against the cold metal floor. She felt a wave of nausea hit her as her liberal application of biotics caught up with her system. Even the advanced L5n implants could do little to prevent this kind of feedback after such intense use. "Heiliger Gott…" Shepard made out, slapping a new thermal clip into her shotgun. "Were those fucking _Rachni_?" She asked, allowing her barriers to recharge.

"Yeah…" Garrus made out in-between sharp breaths.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Shepard asked, kicking the tendril of a Rachni corpse out of the way as she regrouped with her team. "I thought your kind wiped them out centuries ago."

"We did…" Garrus answered, looking around. Frankly, he couldn't quite believe it. He just held off a swarm of some of the most dangerous creatures in the galaxy, creatures that were thought to be extinct. "This isn't right…"

"Binary Helix does genetic engineering work." Miranda explained, slotting a new thermal clip into her heavy pistol. "But how would a corporation get access to Rachni DNA? Why rebuild the Rachni?"

"That's what we're here to find out." Shepard answered, hefting her shotgun. "Let's move, keep together, switch to incendiaries."

 **Codex Updated:**

 **The Earth Systems Alliance: A conglomerate of Systems that fall under Human jurisdiction, governed by a bicameral parliamentary system. The position of Alliance Chancellor alternates between the German Empire and the United States every ten years, with it currently being held by the German Empire. The Alliance holds no legislative power outside of the colonies, with the governance of Earth being left up to the nation states that still occupy the planet.**

 **As a whole, the Systems Alliance remains highly protective of Human interests, placing the well-being of its own economy and citizens over those of aliens. This is no fault of the Alliance itself, but rather the xenophobic nature of the Human species. Despite this, the Alliance remains a major player in the political games of the galaxy, and has been making steady pushes towards a seat on the Citadel Council.**

 **The German Empire: The largest land empire to ever grace the Earth. The German Empire's influence extends all across the globe. After the conclusion of the Second Great War, the German Reich came to dominate global politics. The territory of the British Empire was secured with Britain's integration into the Reich. Germany, in the decades following the War, secured their former colonies in Namibia, Papua New Guinea, Nassau, and the West African Coastline. The territories seized by the Third Reich during the War were annexed in 1948 with the signing of the Erweiterung Act, cementing German dominance over Europe and Africa. Much of Germany's Central African territory was granted pseudo-independence in the late 1980s, forming the state of MittelAfrika, which remains a part of the German Commonwealth. North Africa remains under the direct governance of the Empire. The only European nation that remains fully independent from German rule is Switzerland, which has become a popular international and interplanetary tax haven in recent years.**

 **The German Empire, following the natural progression of societies, has greatly liberalized since the end of the Second Great War. The individual freedoms that were curtailed by the NSDAP during the early 20** **th** **century were returned upon the re-drafting of the German Constitution in 1965. In the years since, two new parties have entered into the Reichstag and Bundesrat. The Junkers, widely regarded as a contemporary conservative party, currently hold a majority in both legislative bodies, with the NSDAP taking a close second. Thirdly, the DDP, or Deutsche Demokratische Partei, holds a mere 10% in both houses. The current Kaiser, appointed by the Bundesrat, is a Junker.**

 **The German Empire has long-since abandoned the use of the Swastika on their flag, instead turning to the old Iron Cross to replace it. The Swastika is still used in some limited areas, namely for the Bavarian State Flag and the Knight's Cross medal.**

 **The United States of America: The superpower of the Western Hemisphere and the defender of the Americas. The United States is a long-standing ally of the German Empire, working with them to form the Systems Alliance. The United States' economy and industry is only beaten by Germany's own. After the close of the Second Great War, the United States experienced very few changes to its overall system of government. The 53 states that form this country (Which came to include Guam, American Samoa, and Puerto Rico in 2000) all experience the same legislative freedoms that are granted to them in the United States Constitution.**

 **Kaiser Richtor Friedrich Ernst von Richthofen: The current Kaiser of the German Empire and acting Chancellor of the Earth Systems Alliance. Kaiser Richthofen is the twelfth Kaiser since the re-formation of the Empire in 1965, originally born in Kleinburg on August 12** **th** **, 2146. He has held the position of Kaiser for the past 18 years.**

 **Alliance Small Arms: The Systems Alliance uses small arms from various manufacturers as their standard-issue weaponry. Generally speaking, Mauser manufactures the rifles, Remington manufactures the shotguns, Walther and Luger manufacture the handguns, Springfield Armories manufactures the marksman rifles, Rheinmetall and Browning manufacture the HMGs and LMGs, and heavy weapons are manufactured by Rheinmetall and General Dynamics.**

 **Alliance Vehicles: The ground vehicles of the Systems Alliance, much like the small arms, are generally produced by the same companies. Tanks of all classes are produced almost exclusively by Porsche and Henschel, IFVs and APCs are produced by BAE Systems, Light Recon Vehicles are generally produced by Porsche or BMW, and the artillery platforms are produced almost entirely by Rheinmetall.**

 **Alliance aircraft contracts are given out depending on classification of the aircraft in question. The nimble interceptor contracts are generally given to Focke-Wulf, heavy fighter contracts are generally given to Dornier, air-superiority fighter contracts are generally given to Lockheed-Martin or Messerschmitt, bomber contracts are almost universally given to the Junkers corporation, and drone contracts are the responsibility of Raytheon exclusively.**

 **Alliance Navy: One of the largest individual navies in Citadel space, the Alliance Fleet numbers at a total of 900 combat vessels of destroyer-weight and larger. Their frigate and corvette fleet totals at 1,291 vessels of varying classes. The Alliance possesses the second-largest dreadnought fleet in known space, numbering at 47 dreadnought-class vessels. Twenty four of these are classified as aircraft carries, with twenty three classified as standard dreadnoughts. This number is only beaten by the Turian Navy, which began bolstering its numbers at the end of the First Contact War.**

 **In recent years, the Alliance has begun focusing more on capital ships as opposed to smaller cutter-weight ships. The size of the support fleet has begun shifting to a smaller number to compensate for the large number of capital ships and dreadnoughts that have begun to fill the ranks.**

 **Starship engines are almost universally designed and produced by BMW, with contracts for superstructures and armor given out freely to varying corporations. Dreadnought hull contracts are the responsibility of Luftschiffbau-Zeppelin. FTL drives are manufactured exclusively by Mercedes-Benz as of their newest contract with the Alliance, due to their lower power draw compared to the competition.**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Finally decided to put something more out for this story, instead of leaving it out to dry. This one will still be a side project, but it will still be updated, albeit irregularly. Also, yes, you did read the first portion of this chapter correctly; this story will have no impending Reaper invasion. I'll be focusing on a more… galactic conflict with this one.**

 **Still undecided on a LI for Shepard in this story, but I've decided to limit it to Humans for relatively obvious reasons. Feel free to toss any ideas my way through reviews, the discord server, or PMs.**

 **P.S.: Yes, I am aware that some of the umlauts are missing from words like "Fur". I'm writing on an American QWERTY keyboard, so there's a distinct lack of these marks. I'm also just too damn lazy to use the accent marks system in Word. Writing with two languages is hard.**

 **P.P.S.: Yes, this chapter takes place on Noveria for the most part. I won't have the original ME locations play such major roles in the future, I simply needed a good mission to use for Spectre candidacy, and Noveria was the most fitting. Expect more truly AU stuff in the coming chapters.**

 **Fur Den Kaiser,**

 **-TallYapflip**


	3. Chapter 3: Spectre

**Chapter 3: Spectre**

The small cluster of wedge-shaped projectiles slammed into the armored carapace of a Rachni Warrior, many of them simply passing through the flesh beneath the natural plate armor. Shepard was _really_ starting to grow weary after the intensive use of her biotics. Despite her training, two hours of near-constant charges, pulls, and occasionally combining Miranda's warp fields with her own had started to take their toll. Thankfully, she hadn't had the telltale sign of overexertion, a trickle of blood falling from her nose, but she was awfully close.

"Shepard!" Garrus called out, slotting a round clear through a Rachni's armored head, a sickening squelch in the bullet's wake. The four Rachni behind the recently-decapitated one started spitting a sickly green acid at Garrus, shattering his shields and forcing him back into cover. "Some cover would be greatly appreciated!"

Wordlessly, Shepard threw up a biotic barrier around Garrus, quickly sprinting over to provide him the relief he needed from the closing swarm of Rachni. In a surprising display of fluidity and grace, she leapt up the short staircase, bringing her armored fist down mere inches from the Rachni swarm. A rippling of biotic energy exploded outwards, tossing the Rachni aside. As the creatures attempted to scramble to their feet, Garrus popped back out of cover and launched an incendiary grenade into the bundle of disoriented Rachni, earning pained screeching and crackling flames in response.

Shepard sighed as her armor pumped yet another combat stim into her system, the cocktail of adrenaline-based chemicals sending a shiver down her spine. It was a temporary solution at best, and would hopefully last long enough to keep her from passing out. "Should have brought a bigger ground team…" She muttered to herself, drawing her Carnifex and popping a round into the fire-wrapped Rachni warriors. "Alright…" She called out, seeing that the Rachni had finally stopped swarming from the ventilation system. "Blueprints show the primary testing labs are just ahead."

"Right behind you, Shepard." Garrus said, standing upright and deploying his Phalanx assault rifle. "Thanks for the barrier."

"Not a problem." Shepard answered, hefting her shotgun that felt just a few pounds heavier than it should. "Let's move!"

As the team passed through what they all silently hoped would be the last door, they were greeted by a large room, the centerpiece standing out above all else. It was an elevated platform connected to the surrounding walkways by a staircase, filled with scientific equipment and computer terminals. Sitting on the furthest edge of the platform was truly terrifying.

Sitting in a glass case, banging its tendrils and armored head against the thick ballistic glass, was a Rachni Queen. It was still a juvenile, just barely old enough to lay eggs, but it was the source of this outbreak. The entire room was cleared and secure, not even the faintest hint of battle damage or a struggle. "Spirits…" Garrus made out, following Shepard up the short flight of stairs. "There's the Queen."

"Lawson, breach these terminals, see if there's a failsafe mechanism." Shepard ordered.

"Of course, Captain." Miranda responded, quickly setting to work on the small network of terminals that covered the various desks of the central platform. The Queen, seeing Shepard, seemed to take a direct interest. It ceased its resistance against its glass prison, and simply stared intently at the Marine.

"Binary Helix was reviving the Rachni… how?" Shepard wondered aloud, looking to the captured creature.

"They recovered preserved eggs from a derelict Rachni ship." Lawson answered, never taking her eyes off the screen before her. "One of them happened to be a Queen's."

"I'm surprised it's not having its workers defend her…" Garrus wondered, inspecting the creature more closely. He reeled back as the Queen snapped its maw of sharpened teeth at the Turian.

"The containment unit prevents its pheromones from reaching the workers…" Miranda added. "They're acting alone."

Shepard looked more closely at the abomination before her. She noted the… strangely sentient perceptiveness behind its eyes. She silently wondered why this creature snapped so readily at Garrus, but paid her and Lawson almost no mind. The Queen seemed to be staring back, inspecting the Captain in its own way.

"Shepard, I found the failsafe." Miranda called out, snapping Shepard out of her observations. "We can release a neurotoxin into the unit, killing the Queen. We can also activate the facility's Neutron Purge. It should clear out any remaining Rachni."

"Gas the damned thing." Shepard ordered, backing off from the containment unit. Her thoughts about this creature's intelligence were seemingly confirmed as it started thrashing wildly, banging its carapace and tendrils against the reinforced glass in an attempt to break free. Its high-pitched was screeching barely audible through the glass. "It… it understood me?" Shepard asked as the neurotoxin was released into the containment unit. The Queen's struggling eventually slowed in its persistence, eventually falling still.

"The Rachni were highly intelligent, the Queens even more so." Garrus explained. "They could certainly understand us during our war against them."

Shepard sighed, looking to Miranda. "Lawson, sync the Neutron Purge to my omni-tool. We're leaving."

"Yes, Captain." Miranda answered, a curt nod joining her words.

XXXXX

Councilor Tevos had thought she had seen militarism in its purest form with the Turians. They were the most disciplined, elite fighting force in the Galaxy… emphasis on _were_. She stood on a platform with the other councilors and the Alliance Chancellor, the metallic monoliths of Welthaupstadt Germania surrounding them. She and the rest of the councilors had been invited to Earth by the Chancellor to attend what he called the "Victory-Day Celebration". She knew quite little about what victory this was celebrating, beyond a war that had taken place over two centuries prior. Why there was such a massive parade to commemorate such a war was truly beyond her.

The grey-clad Wehrmacht Home Guard marched through the street before them, their leather boots crashing against the asphalt in a deafening roar.

The display of military discipline and prowess was nothing new to the councilor, she had seen several dozen Turian Military parades during her tenure, but she had never seen it on this scale before. Tanks rolled alongside the marching infantry, all of them carrying ceremonial, wood-furnished rifles in their left arms. The German anthem was proudly played by the Heer Musikkorps. Tevos had disabled her translator, wanting to hear the song in its original language. It was harrowing, sung in a deep baritone by a choir of German soldiers.

 _"_ _Deutschland, Deutschland uber alles,_

 _Uber alles in der Welt,_

 _Wenn es stets zu Schutz und Trutze_

 _Bruderlich zusammenhalt._

 _Von der Mass bis an die Memel_

 _Von der Etsch bis an den Belt,_

 _Deutschland, Deutschland uber alles!_

 _Uber alles in der Welt!_

 _Deutschland, Deutschland uber alles!_

 _Uber alles in der Welt!_

 _Deutsche Frauen, deutsche Treue,_

 _Deutscher Wein und deutscher Sang_

 _Sollen in der Welt behalten_

 _Ihren alten schonen Klang,_

 _Uns zu edler Tat begeistern_

 _Unser ganzes Leben lang!_

 _Deutsche Frauen, deutschen Treue,_

 _Deutscher Wein und deutscher Sang!_

 _Deutsche Frauen, deutschen Treue_

 _Deutscher Wein und deutscher Sang!_

 _Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit_

 _Fur das deutsche Vaterland!_

 _Danach last uns alle streben_

 _Bruderlch mit Herz und Hand!_

 _Einigreit und Recht und Freiheit,_

 _Sind des Gluckes Unterpfand;_

 _Bluh' im Glanze dieses Gluckes,_

 _Bluhe, deutsches Vaterland!_

 _Bluh' im Glanze dieses Gluckes_

 _Bluhe, deutsches Vaterland!"_

Tevos watched in bewilderment as the instant the singing ceased, the soldiers stopped in place, performing a left-face as they turned to face their Kaiser. The sound of leather boots clashing together washed over the boulevard as they saluted their leader. The sound of cheering citizens fell silent as the soldiers clacked their rifles against the ground, the sound racing over the six hundred thousand marching soldiers and millions of spectating citizens.

Kaiser Richthofen stepped forward, his hands clasped behind his back. The entire city seemed to fall silent as the Kaiser looked over his soldiers and citizens, beginning his speech. Tevos had almost forgotten to re-activate her translator once he began, missing the first few words.

"Auch fruhere generationen- as well as those who stand here today have often seen the soldiers of the Home Guard stand at this place. We were brought together then by an oath of allegiance which we swore before God. Today, all have gathered to pray for the continued triumph of our people. For now, that oath must be proved to the blood in our veins. The sword, which I have left in its scabbard for a decade, shall decide.

I expect my Home Guard to add a new page of fame to their glorious history. The celebration today finds us confident in God in the Highest and remembering the glorious days of Prague, Crete, Paris, Moscow, Stalingrad, and Iwo Jima. Our ancient fame is an appeal to the German people and their sword. And the entire German nation to the last man has grasped the sword. And so I draw the sword with the help of God I have kept in its scabbard for a decade!"

The Kaiser pulled his saber from its scabbard, holding it high above his head. The officers leading the marching companies of soldiers also drew their sabers, holding them in a parade stance.

"The sword is drawn!" The Kaiser declares, his voice carrying years of practice with it. "And I cannot sheathe it until the five days of remembrance are concluded. These five days represent the victory and honor earned by our brave ancestors during the five years of the Weltkrieg. All of you shall and will see to it that only in honor is it returned to the scabbard. You are my guarantee that I can dictate peace to my enemies. Up and at the enemy! Down with the enemies of Germany! Three cheers for our army!"

A shiver ran the length of Tevos' spine as the soldiers and civilians beneath her cheered, their combined voices ringing out in a symphony of pride and power that she had never seen. These people were proud of their past, their present, and their future. That pride was carried in their voices across the Alliance, reaching billions of ears.

"A-uh! A-uh! A-uh!"

The Kaiser placed his saber down on a ceremonial display, the metal resting against the retaining arms with a soft clink. "Long live Sacred Germany!" Richthofen shouted, his arm bending in a crisp Prussian salute as the cheers subsided. At his salute, the Home Guard's own arms raised in salute to their Kaiser. "Heil dir im Siegerkranz!" The soldiers declared, turning back to their marching positions as their officers sheathed their blades, ordering their men to continue.

Richthofen stepped back from the edge of the platform, drawing in a quick breath as he turned to face the councilors. "An impressive display, Chancellor." Sparatus admitted. Despite the admittedly rocky relations between the Turians and Humans, seeing this display was certainly eye-opening for the Turian Councilor. The Council had never been invited to this display until now. "Why did you just now choose to open this event to the Council?"

"My predecessor was admittedly… rather distrustful of the Council." Richthofen admitted, his hands clasping firmly behind his back. "I decided to extend invitations to our partners in this galaxy. Caused quite a bit of a stir with the public, but it's hardly the most controversial matter right now. This was a special occasion, after all."

"How was this celebration different than any other?" Valern asked. "Does this event not happen every year?"

"It does." Richthofen admitted. "But every decade it is given a… much more intimate meaning. Every ten years, the celebration extends to five days. Each day represents a year that Germany spent at war during the Second Great War. It is meant to honor our fallen from not only that conflict, but all conflicts that my people have fought."

"I thought this war would have ended several of your months ago?" Tevos asked, confused.

"Unlike our American partners, we don't celebrate the signing of the unconditional surrender as Victory Day. We mark it as the day the last German soldier returned from overseas."

The Kaiser motioned for the Council to follow him back into the Imperial Palace. The walls were trimmed in gold, the furniture ornate and plush. "It's amazing how far your people have come, Chancellor." Tevos added as Richthofen grabbed a bottle of wine from a mahogany cabinet resting beneath a portrait of Kaiser Wilhelm II. "Your culture seems to have… changed quite a bit from the end of that war."

"Indeed, it has." Richthofen said, uncorking the bottle. He poured three glasses of aged red wine, and filled a fourth with a bottle of Turian brandy that was resting on the table. He passed out the glasses to each of the councilors, making sure to hand Sparatus the dextro-based wine. "The Third Reich was a rather… interesting time in German history."

"A man rising to power through hatred goes a bit beyond 'interesting', Chancellor". Sparatus said, taking an experimental sip of his glass.

"Herr Hitler was hardly a decent representation of my people." Richthofen easily countered. "By today's standards, his rise to power is abhorrent. But by the times, he was a necessity."

"Meaning?" Sparatus asked.

"It made more sense to insulate your home with the Deutschmark rather than buy a cup of coffee." Richthofen explained. "Political parties waged war in the streets of Munich, our own land was under the control of foreign powers, and the Weimar Republic was rapidly failing. Disagree with dictatorships all you like, but they are certainly an effective stabilizing element."

"At least he never carried through with his beliefs." Valern added.

"Indeed…" Richthofen agreed. "Though, were it not for him, the Germany you've encountered would never have existed."

"How does a dictatorship even become what you are?" Tevos asked, surprised by the strength and taste of the wine.

"Ah… that little bit of our history has been lost to time." Richthofen said, pausing to take a sip of wine. "After the Fuhrer appointed Karl Donitz as his successor, there was a bit of a rift within the National Socialists. The more… fundamentalist elements in the party attempted a coup against Donitz. Whether symbolic or not, their coup began in Bavaria. The Wehrmacht quickly crushed the coup attempt, effectively removing the more hard-line element from the NSDAP such as Goering, Goebbels, and Himmler; this allowed the more moderate element like Rommel and Donitz to enter government relatively unopposed. The rest, as they say, is history."

"The pace that your technology has progressed is truly amazing…" Tevos continued. "Combustion engines to space travel in just over a century."

Richthofen smirked. "We owe that to our industrious ancestors, making discoveries that shocked the world." He allowed himself an internal smile as he took a sip of wine.

XXXXX

Shepard remotely activated Peak 15's Neutron Purge with her omni-tool. After a moment, the remote link to the facility declared it to be "Clear". She was silently thankful that the blizzard had cleared up, re-opening air traffic around the area. Just after they made their way back into the garage, navigating the maze of hallways and laboratories as they went, Shepard called for a shuttle extract from the _Normandy_. She let out a tired sigh as she leaned back in the shuttle's seat, allowing the pressure seal on her helmet to be released before pulling it off.

"Well…" Garrus sighed, allowing his helmet to rest atop his leg. "I was going to suggest another evaluation run after this one… but I think I've seen enough to make my report." Garrus' mandibles flared in a familiar grin. "You performed exceptionally well, Captain Shepard."

"Thanks…" Shepard managed, the combat stimulants starting to wear off.

As the shuttle set down in the hanger bay of the _Normandy_ , Shepard forced her tired muscles to allow her to stand. She made her way over to her equipment locker, stowing her shotgun, rifle, and handgun away in their proper place. As she set about to removing her armor and storing it away, Garrus called out to her from the elevator. "Shepard, once you're done, the Council will want to speak with us. Meet me in the Briefing Room."

"Got it…" Shepard called out in return, laying her chestplate on the table.

After stripping down to her black undersuit, Shepard made her way to the elevator. After waiting for the lift to come down from Deck 3, she stepped inside and keyed the button for Deck 2. After the short ride to the CIC, she made her way through the small hallway and into the Briefing Room, where Garrus was leaned against the wall. "Alright…" Garrus began, activating his omni-tool and setting up the secure link to the Citadel. "Once I finish with the report, the Council will decide whether or not you're Spectre material, Captain."

"I certainly hope it doesn't need a unanimous vote…" Shepard joked. "Your councilor isn't too fond of Humans."

"I think he can put aside his feelings about the First Contact War." Garrus smirked. "He did let your evaluation happen, after all." Garrus was somewhat surprised to see that as he was attempting to establish the secure connection with the Council chambers on the Citadel, he was immediately re-routed to the Alliance communications grid over Earth. "Huh…" Garrus hummed.

"What is it?" Shepard asked.

"It connected me with Earth's comms grid…" Garrus mused. "Well, the connection went through, at least." Pressing a few more keys on his omni-tool, the communications system on the _Normandy_ successfully connected with Alliance Communications. Four holograms shimmered into existence on the far end of the room, projected from a holographic interface built into the ceiling. Shepard was rather surprised to see Kaiser Richthofen's form shimmer into view alongside the three Councilors.

Councilor Tevos spoke up first. "Spectre Vakarian, that was rather quick… Did you complete your investigation into Peak 15?"

"Yes, Councilor." Garrus answered. "After this operation, I think I've seen enough to give my report."

"Excellent." Tevos managed a smile. "Please, continue."

"She must have performed admirably." Valern observed. "Spectre evaluations rarely amount to a single mission."

"After this mission, I believe that Captain Gabrielle Shepard is more than ready to join the Spectres." Garrus explained. "When we arrived at Port Hanshan, Captain Shepard quickly and effectively secured transportation to Peak 15, despite the blizzard. After arriving at Peak 15, Shepard was effective against both the facility's automated defenses, as well as the creatures that had broken containment."

"What broke containment?" Sparatus asked. "How did these creatures manage to completely cut off communications with the outside world?"

"These creatures were Rachni." Garrus explained. Shepard had never thought she'd see the Council look surprised, but there they were: stunned.

"Rachni?" Sparatus asked, obviously trying to rationalize it in his head. "Are you sure."

"Completely." Garrus answered. "After ensuring that there were no survivors in Peak 15, we discovered a Rachni Queen being kept in a secure containment unit in the facility's primary laboratory. Shepard ordered that the creature be killed, then remotely activated the facility's neutron purge to clear out any remaining Rachni."

"Well… that certainly is surprising." Tevos managed, controlling her expression before addressing the two Spectres. "But what matters is that Captain Shepard completed her mission, even when faced with an unforeseen variable like the Rachni." The Asari councilor looked to her Turian and Salarian companions. Councilor Valern gave a nod, and Councilor Sparatus seemed thoughtful for a moment, but eventually nodded.

Tevos smiled, turning back to Shepard and Garrus. "Captain Shepard… welcome to the Special Tactics and Recon force." Shepard allowed herself a small smirk, seeing the smile on the Kaiser's face out of the corner of her eye. "We will hold the formal ceremony on the Citadel in four days, once we return from Earth."

"Thank you, Councilors." Shepard said, nodding her head in a gesture of respect. "I am honored."

"Your species has shown itself to be a great asset to the galactic community, Captain." Tevos smiled. "I look forward to the official ceremony." With that, the holograms of the three Councilors fizzled out, leaving the Kaiser.

"Excellent work, Captain Shepard." Richthofen said, smirking. "This is a monumental day for our species."

"Thank you, Herr Kaiser." Shepard snapped into a salute.

"I should be thanking you, Captain." Richthofen allowed himself a chuckle. "A few of the Councilors had some… reservations about your evaluation. I'm glad you've proved them wrong." Shepard saw Richthofen activate his own omni-tool, his free hand swiping away at the interface. "Since Spectres require personal funds for new equipment, I've set up an account for you… consider it a government grant for the first Human Spectre."

As Shepard felt her omni-tool ping, she allowed herself a glance down at the small holographic notification on her wrist. She was stunned to see that a new account had been transferred over to her name, containing five hundred thousand credits. "I… Thank you, Herr Kaiser."

"Of course, Captain." Richthofen smiled again, closing his omni-tool. "Viel Gluck, Shepard." With that, Richthofen's hologram fizzled out.

Shepard let out a breath as the hologram disappeared, turning her head to look to Garrus as she heard him chuckle. "What?" She asked.

"Hierarchy never gave me any money…" Garrus smirked, earning a smile from Shepard.

Shepard shook her head, the smile still plastered on her face. "Joker, set a course for the Citadel!" She called out.

"Copy that, Captain." Joker responded over the intercom. "ETA, sixteen hours."

XXXXX

Miranda let out a tired sigh as she closed out of her terminal, having finished writing her report to Arcturus Station. She allowed herself a languid stretch, letting out a satisfied hum as her spine cracked. She pushed herself onto her feet, strolling over to her small closet space and grabbing a pair of shorts and t-shirt with the Alliance logo stamped in the center.

She stripped out of her skin-tight uniform, letting it fall in a pile by the side of her bed. Pulling her t-shirt and shots on, she quickly collapsed into her bed. All of the exertion during their mission on Noveria had caught up to her, and her eyes fluttered closed the instant her head hit the pillow.

Miranda's eyes flew open as she heard several crashes from the adjacent mess hall, followed by throaty laughter and some cursing. It was well past midnight on the ship's night-cycle, and the skeleton shift should have grabbed their meals hours ago. In an agitated motion, she stood up from her bed and stomped over to her door. She pressed her hand against the holographic interface by her door, causing the metal portal to slide open. Without even taking the time to see who was causing the commotion so late at night, she barked out. "Crewman, give me your name and rank immediately."

After a moment of awkward silence, Miranda saw their ship's Turian Spectre sitting at one of the mess tables, and noticed a head of red hair standing by the appliances in the mess. She could practically feel the amused tone seep from the answer. "Gabrielle Shepard, Captain of the _Normandy_."

"Captain…" Miranda straightened out slightly. "My apologies, I didn't know it was you. What was happening, anyways? I heard swearing."

"I should be the one apologizing, Lawson." Shepard managed, placing the pan back down on the counter. "Still not used to being Captain. Your office used to be mine, after all."

"Just Miranda will do fine, Captain." Miranda allowed. Usually, she would prefer to be addressed by her rank, but that didn't necessarily apply any more. This was a Spectre's ship, and she had been ordered by Admiral Hackett to ensure that Shepard succeeds. Being her normal, abrasive self wouldn't contribute to that goal very well. "And you still haven't told me what you were doing."

"Just trying to make some food." Shepard shrugged. "I dropped some things."

As Miranda glanced over to Garrus, he shrugged. "I'm just here for comedic relief." He smirked, leaning against the table.

"Ass…" Shepard jested, opening a cabinet and peering inside. "If it weren't for you pestering me about calibrating the main battery, I wouldn't have dropped anything."

"Glad to see that you two are getting along." Miranda smirked, leaning against the wall by her office.

"Garrus is alright… for a Turian." Shepard answered, shifting her weight a bit as she leaned over to grab something.

"I'm a _really_ bad Turian." Garrus smirked. "Sitting on a Human ship, making friends with Humans… my father would be so ashamed."

Shepard let a bark of laughter escape as she stood upright, walking towards the stove. "He's like a Human stuck in Turian skin."

"And you're like a tiny Krogan." Garrus shot back. "Eat about as much, too."

"How else can I keep this frame, and be a Vanguard?" Shepard retorted, turning one of the stove's burners on and placing the pan atop the heating metal. "Ever tried to throw your body weight at an enemy with Biotics?"

"Thought you Humans were all genetically modified?" Garrus asked. "Boosted metabolism and all that."

"Works great for people that don't control dark energy with their minds." Shepard retorted, cracking a pair of eggs on the edge of the pan. "Want anything while I'm back here, Laws- Miranda?"

"I'm fine, Captain." Miranda smirked. She had never thought her Captain would offer to cook her food in the middle of the night.

"If I can't call you Lawson, you can't call me Captain." Shepard glanced over, a twinge of mirth in her eyes. "Just Shepard will do."

Miranda sighed, seeing the coffee maker working. "Don't intend to sleep tonight, Shepard?"

"Already tried, no luck." Shepard answered, not taking her eyes off of the stove. "Sleep is for the weak, anyways."

"Yep…" Garrus leaned back against the metal wall behind his seat. "Definitely a tiny Krogan."

XXXXX

Shepard absentmindedly walked through the winding boulevards of the Citadel's Zakera Ward. She didn't really have a destination set in her mind, simply choosing to walk the streets as a tourist would. Garrus was walking alongside her, still wearing his heavy blue armor and eyepiece. Shepard had decided to wear her dress blues, as the formal ceremony would be happening in a few hours.

"Any suggestions for a new Spectre, Garrus?" She asked, glancing into a shop window as a small model of an Alliance _Scharnhorst_ -Class Dreadnought caught her eye.

Garrus shrugged. "Your missions will take up most of your time, but you'll still have quite a bit of downtime every now and again. It wouldn't hurt to have a place on the Citadel to call your own."

"What, like an apartment?" Shepard asked. "I have the _Normandy_ , you know."

"And what happens if the Alliance suddenly decides their frigate would be of better use on the front lines?" Garrus responded easily. "Spectres operate out of the Citadel, having a place here would be a safe investment, even if you don't use it all that often. Housing market's doing pretty good right now, too."

Shepard chuckled. "I take it you have an apartment here?" She asked, smirking. "How much is your landlord paying you to shill apartments to new Spectres?"

"Not enough, obviously." Garrus laughed. "Unlike you, I don't have my own frigate and crew."

"Hackett's already informed me that, should it be necessary, he'll be bringing the _Normandy_ back into the Fifth Fleet, so it's actually not a bad idea." Shepard admitted. "Any suggestions?"

Garrus shrugged. "Your soldiers seem to like the Silversun Strip. Apartments there are a bit pricey, but that shouldn't be a problem for you." A small smirk flared from his mandibles.

XXXXX

"Captain Shepard… step forward." Councilor Tevos beckoned, causing the N7 Vanguard to step forward, her back straightened in a Parade Rest stance with her hands clasped behind her back. Much of the _Normandy_ crew stood behind her, watching the event take place. Dozens of spectators had gathered in the upper levels of the Presidium Tower, watching the first Human induction into the Spectres. "It is the decision of the Council that you be granted all the rights and privileges of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel."

Valern added his carefully practiced section of the induction ceremony, crossing his arms. "Spectres are not trained, but chosen. Individuals forged in the fire of service and battle; those whose actions elevate them above the rank and file."

Councilor Tevos took her turn speaking again, keeping her eyes trained on Shepard. "Spectres are an ideal, a symbol. The embodiment of courage, determination, and self-reliance. They are the right hand of the Council, instruments of our will."

Sparatus clasped his hands behind his back, shifting his weight as he looked the Marine in the eye. "Spectres bear a great burden. They are the protectors of galactic peace, both our first and last line of defense. The safety of the galaxy is theirs to uphold."

"You are the first Human Spectre, Captain. This is a great accomplishment for you and your entire species." Tevos congratulated.

"I am honored, Councilors." Shepard bowed her head in a gesture of respect.

"We are sending you to Illium, to bring down a Red Sand smuggling ring." Valern added. "Spectre Vakarian will remain with you and your crew… the leader of these smugglers is highly dangerous."

"I'll see the mission through." Shepard declared.

"This meeting of the Council is adjourned." Tevos declared. "Good luck, Captain."

As the three Councilors turned from their podiums and headed towards a side door, Shepard turned around, allowing her stance to slack slightly. Captain Anderson and Kaiser Richthofen both wore broad smiles on their faces. "Congratulations, Captain Shepard." Richthofen congratulated, reaching his hand out for Shepard to shake. "Now you've got access to this Spectre equipment that I've heard so much about."

"The grant you provided will be a great help, Herr Kaiser." Shepard shook the young Kaiser's hand. "Danke, mein Herr."

"Of course, Captain." Richthofen smiled. "I'll have Admiral Hackett forward any relevant data directly to the _Normandy_ … along with his assignment for you." With that, the Kaiser gave the new Human Spectre a single, quick salute before turning and heading for the elevator back into the Presidium.

XXXXX

Shepard stepped off of the elevator, the crew deck abuzz with conversation as the first shift grabbed their meal before returning to their posts. Her attention was grabbed by Garrus, who was sitting at the table tucked away near the back of the galley. "Appreciate the groceries, Shepard." He said, taking a bite of his dextro-based ration. "Don't know how much longer I could've made it off nutrient paste."

Shepard smirked, sitting across from the Turian Spectre. "Nobody should have to eat that trash… not even a Turian on an Alliance vessel."

Garrus let out an amused hum. "Speaking of which… your crew's starting to warm up to me a bit. Still get the occasional glare, but they're mostly respectful."

"Give it time." Shepard responded, shrugging. "A lot of people here still remember Shanxi, wounds like that don't heal too quickly."

"What about you, Shepard?" Garrus asked, lacing his fingers together atop the table. "No distrust for the Turians?"

"Your kind is far from the worst that this galaxy has to offer." Shepard dismissed. "We fought a battle, big deal. It's not the Turian border we have to worry about."

"Ah… You're more concerned with the Batarians?" Garrus asked.

"Concerned? No." Shepard answered. "They're cowards."

"You know… I've read the reports about what happened on Torfan…" Garrus began. "Hell of a thing you did, Shepard."

Shepard sighed. "Goddamn savages…" She shook her head, her voice carrying a certain weight to it. "I was a part of the relief force on Elysium, you know. I saw what they did do our world… Six thousand, eight hundred and twenty six dead and thousands more wounded, all because we put our feet on that world before they did. If I had it my way, we wouldn't have stopped with Torfan."

"How far would you have gone?" Garrus asked.

"To Kar'Shan." Shepard answered without missing a beat. "I watched the men I led get cut down by MG fire, hit by artillery, and torched by flamethrowers. I watched good men get dragged off by Batarians… we found their bodies a week later, mutilated and tortured for fun."

"How do you know it was for fun?" Garrus asked.

"Because not a single one of them was an officer, all enlisted." Shepard answered. "There are still people listed as MIA… probably had that damn chip put in their skull."

Garrus nodded. "I'm actually glad they revoked their Embassy… Made me sick every time I saw their flag on the Presidium. I agree with you, actually… I was a part of a few raids against Batarian pirate squads back when I was in the military."

Shepard let a dark chuckle escape her lips. "Huh…"

"What?"

"I guess I'm just used to getting railed by the media, having every action I took during that campaign thrown back in my face." Shepard explained. "It's refreshing, hearing someone _not_ do that."

"That's how I first heard about you, actually." Garrus gave a small smile. "You told off that reporter during an interview she did with you, back when you were on medical leave after Torfan. Al-Jilani, was it?"

Shepard laughed. "Yeah, I remember her… Damn lappenkopf."

"What?" Garrus asked, his translator not having an equivalent.

Shepard smirked. "Nothing…"

Shepard glanced towards the small intercom speaker that was mounted on the ceiling, Joker's voice calling out over the buzzing conversation. "All hands, prepare for departure from the Citadel. We'll be arriving on Illium at 1600 hours tomorrow." With that, the first shift began standing up and heading off to relieve the night crew. Shepard continued her conversation with Garrus. Despite herself, she had come to like Garrus. He made for good conversation.

 **Codex Updated:**

 **Wehrmacht Home Guard: The one million-man armed forces of the German homeland. The Home Guard is responsible for the defense of all European German holdings. The Home Guard holds a mostly ceremonial role in the Wehrmacht, providing defense for government facilities and performing parades. They make up roughly twenty percent of the German Military on Earth.**

 **The Bavarian Insurrection: A small, two month-long rebellion that arose in Munich in December of 1964. This rebellion saw a large portion of the National Socialist Party break off from the party at large, and attempt a coup to prevent the transfer of power over to Karl Donitz. The coup attempt, led by Heinrich Himmler and Joseph Goebbels, received backing from large portions of the German Waffen-Schutzstaffel.**

 **Despite this military support from the Waffen-SS, the coup was quickly crushed by the Wehrmacht. After the government was re-stabilized by Donitz, the leaders of this coup were executed. Many historians claim, with varying degrees of support, that this event was responsible for allowing the liberalization of the Reich.**

 **Victory-Day Celebration: There are technically two "V-Day" celebrations that occur on Earth. The American celebration takes place on July, one day after their Independence Day celebration. This celebrates the signing of Japan's unconditional surrender. It was moved forward a day from the actual signing of the surrender, as to not interfere with the Independence Day festivities.**

 **The German Celebration, on the other hand, takes place in August. This is meant to commemorate the return of the last German combat division from overseas, which the Germans view as the proper end to the war. Every ten years, the German Government has a five-day holiday, with each day commemorating a single year of the World War. Only the first day is considered a "work-leave" holiday, however.**

 **A/N:**

 **You know, I have a problem when it comes to writing. I tend to binge-write certain stories until I burn myself out, then switch over to whichever one I have an idea for at the time. No matter how much I try to stop myself from doing it, I can't. Sorry. (This is more for the people who follow my other stories. I promise, I've tried to stop doing this.)**

 **On a related note, thanks for sticking with me. I appreciate every PM, review, favorite, and follow that I get on ALL of my stories. Now that I'm on spring break, I'll see about getting some chapters done for my other stories as well. (I'll be sure to put aside some time to play some games with my Discord people, too.)**

 **As always, thanks for reading.**

 **Auf Wiedersehen,**

 **-TallYapflip**

 **Edit: Lol, my captcha to log in was 1945**

 **Edit #2:(Addressing Comments):**

 **Guest: Firstly, negotiating an armistice is far different from a surrender. The same thing happened in Korea in our own timeline. Both sides simply agreed to stop fighting to allow for further negotiations. The only difference is that the Koreans still never signed an actual peace treaty to this day. Secondly, this was more meant for people with a more intimate understanding of WWII History. The KMS Bismarck sank the battlecruiser HMS Hood, which was a massive blow to British morale. The primary difference between timelines here is that the Bismarck was not immobilized by a torpedo, and was able to safely return to port. I'm also quite aware that a single ship being sunk would not have brought Britain to the negotiating table, even if the Bismarck and Prinz Eugen were able to return to Port. However, coupling that with a London Blitz that _didn't_ stop would have been quite a good motivator (Especially as the quickly-expanding German Surface Fleet started putting the pressure on the Royal Navy).**

 **Similarly, as Erich Raeder was never replaced as High Admiral, Plan Z was able to go into full effect (Which would have seen a larger focus on surface ships as opposed to the U-boat heavy doctrine that Karl Donitz was famous for. This would have not only given Germany a well-rounded fleet capable of engaging the Royal Navy in a head-on battle, but would have given Germany a carrier fleet).**

 **As for the issue of not mentioning the war crimes and people killed by the Germans in WWII, there are two sayings that encapsulate this perfectly: "To the victor go the spoils" and "History is written by the victor". As this is alternate history, the German government never carried through with the Final Solution (Instead choosing to expand upon the Haavara Agreement after Rommel succeeded in North Africa). In a similar vein, both sides of the conflict were responsible for terrible atrocities that you can bet would be exploited no matter who won. The firebombing of Danzig, basically the entire Battle of Berlin, Firebombing of Cologne, etc. are all examples of atrocities committed by the allies. No side is innocent in war, and war is never fought without war crimes being committed by either side. (The Soviet Union killed nearly twice the amount that were killed in the Holocaust, and that was their own people that they killed. Similarly, the Germans suffered the third-highest number of civilian casualties; behind China and excluding the Soviet Union for reasons that are explained previously.). Do not mistake this as rationalizing the Holocaust, it was a horrid, despicable act that a perversion of my homeland carried out.**

 **That's the wonderful thing about alternate history, however. You can think about what would have happened if certain things changed. That's all this story is meant to be.**

 **DogofTheLog: There's always more Blitzkriegs.**

 **LanzCorporalAssWipe: I had actually considered writing the history to more reflect the nature of Wolfenstein: The New Order. My main issue with Wolfenstein's depiction of the world is that it is very hyperbolic, which is the point, but I digress. I settled on writing this as the opposite kind of Alternate History.**

 **SergeantLawson: It wouldn't be a proper German-centric fiction without "Achtung! Schweinhund!" I'll remedy it's lack of inclusion soon, my dude.**

 **Oneie/Maran God/Everyone else I didn't directly respond to: Thanks for the support, everyone. I wouldn't really consider this as not getting updates often, I should have been a bit more specific. It'll get updates, just whenever I'm feeling a lull in writing for other stuff (which happens pretty damn often with me). As previously mentioned, I love you guys.**

 **(Let me know if I should directly respond to reviews like this more often. I've seen other authors do it, and I figured that I'd give it a shot.)**


	4. Chapter 4: Red Sand

**Chapter 4: Red Sand**

"You've got to give the Asari credit…" Miranda began, walking alongside Garrus and Shepard as they made their way through the Nos Astra Docking Port. "Illium is a cultural marvel."

"Just as dangerous as the Terminus if you walk down the wrong alley." Garrus added. "Sign the wrong contract, speak to the wrong people, and you're no better off here than anywhere else."

"For most, the illusion of security is more than enough." Miranda retorted.

"Fair enough… Citadel's no different, I guess."

As the group stepped into the customs area, they were stopped by a pair of Asari officers. "Weapons aren't allowed in Nos Astra." The senior officer, a purple Asari, deadpanned as if she had been over this thousands of times. "Alliance or not."

"I'm Shepard, a Spectre." Shepard explained.

The Asari gave an amused laugh. "That's a new one…"

Wordlessly, Shepard activated her Omni-Tool, her fingers dancing along the haptic interface as she pulled up her credentials. She held her arm out for the Asari to see. "Well… shit." The Asari said, scanning over the verified Spectre credentials. "I thought all of that talk about a Human Spectre was just rumors." She glanced over to Garrus, spotting the Spectre insignia on his shoulder-plate. She looked to Miranda, and spotted the Alliance logo on her chest. "She's with you?"

"Yes." Shepard answered, closing her Omni-Tool.

"Alright, you're cleared to enter the city." The Asari said, typing a bypass into her terminal. "Just don't cause any trouble, we've already got that damn Justicar running around."

"Of course." Shepard nodded, stepping through the security gate and into Nos Astra proper. The monoliths of Asari construction stretched on for as far as the eye could see, the colossal structures reaching out towards the stars.

"Illium certainly doesn't lack for a good view." Miranda commented, watching the thousands of Skycars blaze their way through the air in the distant cityscape.

"You should see Thessia." Garrus added, crossing his arms as he looked over the megapolis. "Puts this to shame."

"Alright…" Shepard said, re-opening her Omni-Tool and glancing over the briefing for this mission. "The Nos Astra police have a small precinct in the area where the smugglers operate out of, headed by a Detective Anaya. She's been investigating this smuggling ring for around six months now."

"That Asari said something about a Justicar…" Miranda added. "Do you think she's here for the same reason?"

Shepard shrugged. "Wouldn't surprise me… Smugglers are apparently Eclipse mercenaries, an all-Asari chapter calling themselves the Eclipse Sisters. They're heavily armed, way more than a beat cop can handle. Total strength of this merc outfit is still unknown."

"A good first mission, then." Garrus smirked.

Shepard allowed herself a chuckle, closing her Omni-Tool. "Let's get moving, then."

XXXXX

Shepard stepped out of the cab, Miranda and Garrus just behind her. This smaller docking port was mostly occupied by small trading vessels. There were a pair of Illium police officers standing by a locked door, rifles held in a low-ready. Both of them stood behind a holographic police line. The only building of any note on this level was the police precinct. As she walked, she heard a rather loud argument between a Volus and an Asari officer. She elected to ignore it.

As she approached the door to the police precinct, she found a deep-violet Asari sitting behind a desk, typing away at her terminal. "Anaya" was etched on her nameplate. As Shepard approached, Detective Anaya looked up from her computer, a look of tired indifference on her face. "Nice guns, Human." She eyed Shepard's obviously military-spec assault rifle and heavy shotgun. "Do me a favor and try not to use them in my district." She glanced over to Miranda and Garrus, immediately spotting the Spectre markings on the Turian's armor. "Oh you've got to be kidding me, first the Justicar shows up, now a Spectre…"

"Two Spectres, actually." Garrus chimed in.

"Wait…" Anaya said, looking to Shepard again. "Well goddess be damned, those rumors about a Human Spectre were true. You'll pardon my lack of fanfare, I've got a station to try and manage in all of this shit. What can I do for you?"

"The Council sent Spectre Vakarian and I to investigate the Eclipse Sisters and their smuggling ring here on Illium." Shepard explained.

"Well the two of you have Spectre clearance, so I can't stop you." Anaya shrugged. "I'll send word and give you access to the crime scene, just watch out for the Justicar."

"The Justicar's investigating that crime scene?" Shepard asked.

"She's got some big mission, not sure what it is." Anaya sighed. "She's been a pain in my ass ever since she got here. My bosses want me to detain her, but her code won't let me. If I tried, she'd have to kill me."

"Your superiors gave you a suicidal order?" Shepard asked, confused.

"They're worried that she might cause some big cross-species incident." Anaya explained. "Justicars mostly work out in Asari space, so they're not used to dealing with aliens or other cultures. She's a diplomatic shitshow waiting to happen. If you could get her out of my district, I'd owe you."

"No promises, but I'll see what I can do." Shepard nodded. "We'll be in the crime scene."

"Eclipse run that area, and they're not too keen on visitors." Anaya added. "I know you're a Spectre, but rumor has it that they have a Gunship, so be careful."

"Thank you, detective." Shepard said before turning and heading back into the commercial spaceport.

Shepard made her way towards the police line. As the two officers spotted her and her team, they stepped aside. "You're clear to head inside, Spectre." The left-most officer said, beckoning towards the alleyway with her rifle.

"Danke." Shepard said, walking past the two officers. She reached over her shoulder, her STG-77's stock extending to allow her to grab it. She swung the rifle over her head, fully extending it and keeping it pointed towards the floor. Miranda drew her Carnifex handgun, and Garrus deployed his M-97 Viper.

The alley was silent, save for their footsteps, up until they reached a sealed door on the far end. They heard a mercenary commander shouting out orders to her subordinates. "Alpha team, ready up! Bravo went after that Justicar and they've gone dark!" Shepard gave a motion for her team to stack up on the door.

Miranda posted up on the left side of the door, with Garrus taking up position on the right side. Shepard stood directly in front of the door, her Omni-Tool working to disable the lock on the door. As the red holographic interface flickered over to green, she lowered her Omni-Tool and brought her rifle to bear. She reached out with her off hand, activating the door. "Go!" She ordered.

Miranda popped out of cover, tossing a Singularity directly into the center of a stunned Eclipse squad. All of the mercenaries, with the exception of the two shotgun-wielding Vanguards were pulled into its gravity well. Garrus fired a concussive shot into the nearest Vanguard's barrier, completely draining it. Shepard reached out with her hand, unleashing a biotic Throw into the Singularity.

The artificial black hole exploded outward in a blast of biotic energy, sending the mercenaries in all directions. As the last Vanguard was attempting to retreat and take cover behind a wall, Miranda hit her biotic barrier with a warp field, causing her to stumble. Garrus fired a round from his Viper, draining the last of her barrier and punching a neat hole through her shoulder. Shepard fired a controlled burst of six rounds, all of them impacting at center-mass and steadily trailing up, the final round slotting through the Vanguard's forehead.

The unshielded mercs that were caught in the Singularity and its subsequent detonation were lying across the alley, some dead and some suffering from broken bones from their impact with the tight corridor's walls. Shepard walked towards the mercenaries, putting a round through each of their heads as they passed, both to end their suffering and to stop their cries of pain.

"Let's move on." Shepard beckoned with a nod of her head.

"Right behind you, Captain." Miranda said, falling into step behind Shepard.

"And Miranda?" Shepard asked, glancing over her shoulder.

"Yes?"

"You _really_ need to show me how to do that." Shepard smirked.

XXXXX

Shepard filed into the large, open room with Miranda and Garrus a simple step behind. Once they were all through the door, an Eclipse merc smashed into the wall beside them, her spine giving out from the impact. All three of them wheeled towards the mercenary's origin point, spotting another Eclipse merc holding her trembling SMG in the direction of a taller, pale-blue Asari.

This Asari had a form-fitting red jumpsuit with a neckline that plunged down to her midriff. She carried a simple pistol, and was completely wrapped in biotic energy. "Those… those were my best troops." The merc made out, steadily backing away from the taller Asari.

"What is the name of the ship you smuggled her out on?" The Asari asked, her voice completely level and calm. "Your life hinges on the answer, lieutenant."

"Kill me, bitch, one of us will take you down!" The merc answered, attempting to raise her weapon to fire.

In a single, swift movement, the Justicar tossed the mercenary aside, sending her sailing through the glass window and skidding across the metallic floor. The Justicar leapt from the ledge, using her biotics to gently lower herself down. She strode over with long, graceful strides, planting her foot against the lieutenant's neck. "The name of the ship." She asked one final time.

"Go to hell!" The lieutenant shouted, trying in vain to remove the heeled boot from her neck.

The Justicar gave a heavy sigh in response. "Find peace in the embrace of the Goddess." She twisted her leg, a sickening crack following as the mercenary's neck snapped. The Justicar turned to look at Shepard and her team, strolling around a pile of crates with a practiced grace that didn't quite fit with such a ruthless killer. "I am Samara, servant of the Justicar Code. My quarrel is with these Eclipse Sisters, but I see three heavily-armed people before me. Tell me… are you friend, or foe?" Samara asked, locking eyes with Shepard.

"Friend, if you'll allow us." Shepard collapsed her rifle, placing it back on the magnetic locks on her armor. "Captain Shepard, Council Spectre. I'm here to investigate these Eclipse and their smuggling ring."

"It appears our goals are aligned, Spectre." Samara explained, her cool monotone never faltering. "I seek a dangerous fugitive, and I managed to corner her here, but these Eclipse Sisters smuggled her off world. I must find the name of the ship she left on before the trail goes cold."

"Maybe we could assist each other." Shepard suggested. "My team and I are hunting the Eclipse leader. We bring down the smuggling ring, you get the name of your ship, and we both get what we need."

"A reasonable proposition." Samara agreed. "I have the location of their headquarters on this level. Their leader, Wasea, likely has the information I need."

"Good… we can move from here." Shepard said, nodding to her team.

XXXXX

"She wasn't kidding about the Gunship, Shepard!" Garrus shouted, a barrage of heavy rounds impacting against the wall he was using for cover.

"No shit!" Shepard shouted back, activating her armor piercing ammunition modification. "Miranda, warp field!"

"Copy!" Miranda shouted, leaning out of cover just long enough to send a Warp at the Gunship. She pulled herself back into cover as a barrage of rockets splashed against the ground nearby.

Shepard matched Miranda's Warp with her own, causing a biotic detonation to ripple across the airframe of the Gunship. Some of the weaker armored plating buckled under the stress, and the aircraft destabilized for a moment before correcting itself.

"Really wishing you brought that missile launcher right about now!" Garrus declared, popping out of cover to fire an AP round at the glass cockpit. The round struck true, but the glass held. A crack webbed its way across the surface.

"You were the one who told me not to bring it!" Shepard shouted, firing a burst of armor-piercing bullets at the cockpit, hoping to crack the weakened glass. "'No Shepard, you won't need an ML-77, why would you? It's just a port city, it's not like we're invading a planet!'"

"I wasn't expecting drug runners to have a damn gunship!" Garrus defended.

"He has a point, Shepard!" Miranda called out, throwing another Warp at the gunship before dropping back into cover.

"You're not blame-free either, Lawson!" Shepard shouted. "'What are you going to do with a missile launcher, Shepard?'" She mocked, layering a horrible caricature of an Australian accent atop her thick German accent. "And here we are: needing a damn missile launcher!"

"Are all of your fights filled with such arguments?" Samara shouted, her voice still remaining calm and monotone. She hit the weakened glass with a biotic Throw, further weakening it.

"Just about!" Garrus answered, slotting a new thermal clip into his rifle.

Shepard leaned out of cover again, hitting the severely damaged cockpit glass with a Warp, focusing it on the cockpit alone. She followed this up by firing a quick burst of AP rounds, causing the crack to reach across the entirety of the glass surface lengthwise. "Miranda!" She shouted.

"On it!" Miranda answered. She sent a quick biotic Throw, combining the effects with the Warp. The glass cockpit, after taking such a heavy beating, caved in. Sharpened glass shards exploded inwards, exposing the armored pilot. Before the pilot could bring the Gunship about to retreat, Garrus sent an armor piercing round downrange, striking directly through the Asari's eyepiece.

The Gunship immediately dove into the landing pad, skidding against the armored surface and coming to a halt halfway between the pad and Shepard, the engines sputtering out and fading. "Goddamn…" Shepard said, standing up. "That was awesome."

"Harrowing, more like." Miranda said, standing up and slotting a new clip into her SMG.

"One in the same around here, I suppose." Shepard shrugged, ejecting her spent thermal clip and slapping a new one into the side of her rifle. "Let's go, we're not far from their main HQ."

"That's a new experience for me…" Samara commented as she walked by the wrecked hull of the Gunship.

"I almost want to keep it as a trophy…" Garrus added, mandibles flaring out in a smirk. "Think we have any room in the hanger bay, Shepard?"

"You think we can fit that thing in the _Normandy_?" Shepard asked, giving Garrus an incredulous look over her shoulder.

"Ditch the tank and we've got plenty of room." Garrus retorted. "When the hell are we gonna use a tank anyways?"

"You never know…" Miranda added. "Next thing we know, the Blue Suns might get their hands on a Leopard."

As the group made their way into the hallway that connected the landing area to the rest of the level, there appeared to be a small reception area. There was an active datapad resting atop the desk, and a few suspicious-looking red crates sitting by the door. Her curiosity getting the better of her, Shepard grabbed the datapad and scanned over the contents.

"Does it have the name of the vessel?" Samara asked.

"No…" Shepard answered. "But there's a shipping manifest. A Volus named Pitne For was shipping 2,000 units of something called Minagen X3… and 300 kilos of Red Sand."

"Think it was that Volus in the docking area?" Garrus asked.

"Probably…" Shepard admitted. "What the hell is Minagen, though?"

"I've heard a bit about it." Miranda spoke up. "It's a drug that enhances biotic abilities, not unlike Red Sand can. The only difference is that this is highly toxic in larger doses."

"Proves the Volus is a criminal…" Shepard added. "And a shit one at that. Who the hell keeps a manifest of all of their illegal shit?"

"You'd be surprised." Garrus added, following a short laugh.

"Even gangbangers on Earth weren't this stupid…" Shepard sighed, transferring the contents of the datapad to her Omni-Tool. "C'mon, we'll give this to the detective when we get back."

As Shepard's group proceeded through the halls, they eventually found a rather strange sight. There was a Volus standing off to the far end of a hall, staring at a banking terminal intently. As the four approached, looking to one-another, confused, the Volus turned around. "Mortals…" He began, a laughably weak biotic field surrounding him. "I am a biotic god! I think things… and they happen! Fear me!"

"You're high." Shepard deadpanned, looking down to the Volus.

"Yes, the Eclipse injected so many drugs into me that it was terrifying…" The Volus continued on his tirade, looking to the squad of soldiers. "But after a time, I began to _smell_ my greatness!"

Shepard glanced over to Garrus, who looked to be trying his absolute hardest to stifle a laugh. Miranda looked like she was resisting the urge to rub her temples. Samara was simply looking on, fascinated by the sight before her.

"I will toss Wasea about like a ragdoll! I will reap a just revenge on her for her wrongdoing!" The Volus declared, looking to Shepard.

"You _need_ to take a nap. Trust me, you'll feel much better." Shepard _really_ had to work to keep from laughing.

Seeing that the Volus was about to go on another rant, Shepard simply gave him a light push with her free hand, causing him to topple over. After a moment of struggling to regain his footing, the Volus seemed thoughtful. "Perhaps… you're right, Earth-Clan." The Volus gave a comical yawn. "Nap first… destroy the universe later." With that, the Volus simply stumbled off down the hallway.

After the Volus rounded the corner, Shepard allowed herself a laugh. "Gott… that was perfect."

"Again… are all of your missions like this?" Samara asked, confused.

"I wish…" Shepard sighed, shaking her head. "Let's go."

As Shepard and her team stepped through the door, they were greeted by a large loading bay. Standing behind a desk, there was an Asari in dark-purple armor, reading over a datapad. "Garrus, prime a concussive shot." She whispered to her Turian partner. "Miranda, Warp field."

"Everything's gone to shit since we smuggled that _filthy_ creature off-world…" The Asari, who Shepard assumed to be Wasea, lamented, tossing the datapad aside. "First you show up, Justicar, now I have two Spectres and some Alliance bitch breathing down my neck."

"I simply require the name of the ship you smuggled the Ardat-Yakshi off-world with." Samara deadpanned.

Wasea gave a hollow chuckle. "Please… I know how you Justicars work. You'll kill me the second I tell you the ship's name. At least I can take pleasure in turning your head into a pulpy mass!" Wasea shouted, her biotics flaring up around her.

"Now!" Shepard shouted, brandishing her shotgun.

In an instant, a Warp field collided with Wasea's barrier, along with a concussive shot from Garrus' rifle. As Samara's own Warp collided with Wasea's barriers, Shepard propelled herself through the air with a Charge. Her entire body weight slammed into Wasea, causing her to stumble backwards. Shepard brought her Scimitar to bear, sending a scattering of pellets into Wasea's torso.

The Asari's armor collapsed inwards in an instant, the pellets tearing through her flesh. Her body flew back, colliding with a pile of crates. As she attempted to apply medi-gel to her wounds, Shepard drew her handgun and put Wasea down with a clean shot through the forehead.

"Well… that went well." Garrus said, looking around. Truth be told, he was expecting at _least_ two squads of Eclipse mercs to funnel in from the locked doors. No such luck. Wasea was all alone. Garrus glanced over to Samara and Miranda. Samara seemed indifferent to the whole situation, simply watching Shepard rifle through datapads and drawers. Miranda, on the other hand, looked furious. At least… that's what he thought her expression was. It was either anger or pain, he couldn't quite discern which.

"A-ha!" Shepard called out, standing upright with a datapad in her hands. "Your Ardat-Yakshi left on the AML _Demeter_."

"Shepard, you impress me." Samara smiled. "Thank you."

"I _am_ a master sleuth." Shepard allowed herself a smile as she tossed the datapad over to Samara. "C'mon, let's give this other datapad to Detective Anaya."

XXXXX

"You're back…" Anaya said, looking up from her terminal with a tired look on her face. "With the Justicar." She looked to Samara.

"I will be leaving immediately, Detective." Samara explained. "Shepard assisted me with my mission. I hope that satisfies your superiors."

"Thanks, Spectre." Anaya said, looking to Shepard. "A weight off my shoulders. I take it you got what you wanted, too?"

"Yes." Shepard affirmed. "The Eclipse chapter here is fragmented and their leader, Wasea, is dead."

"They'll rebuild, no doubt, but you've given my precinct some breathing room for a while." Anaya smiled a tired smile. "Thank you, Spectre Shepard."

"We've also found proof that Pitne For, the Volus outside, smuggled in Red Sand and Minagen X3." Shepard handed the datapad over to Anaya, who scanned over the contents. "He tried to bribe me on my way in here."

"Alright…" Anaya allowed herself the smallest of smiles. "You two, go arrest him." She motioned to a pair of her officers that were resting by a coffee machine. "I'll admit, Spectre, I wasn't expecting this much. Thank you."

"Of course." Shepard nodded. "I have a… special disdain for drug-pushers."

"Whatever your reasoning, it really helped." Anaya nodded. "Thanks." Anaya activated her Omni-Tool, swiping through a few menus before settling on one. "We have a small discretionary bounty fund for things like this." Anaya tapped a button on her display. Shepard glanced down to her own Omni-Tool, seeing that 10,000 Credits had been transferred to her. "My way of saying 'thanks' with more than a few words and a pat on the back."

"Appreciated." Shepard nodded. "We'll be getting out of your hair now."

XXXXX

Miranda silently cursed as she typed away at her terminal. _Of all the stupid, arrogant, idiotic things she could have done…_ She thought to herself. Almost as if she had responded to her cue, the woman that was responsible for Miranda's irritation stepped through the door. "Shepard…" Miranda said, looking up from her terminal. Try as she might, the irritated tone couldn't quite be removed from her voice in full. "What can I do for you?"

"Is there a problem, Fraulein Lawson?" Shepard asked, stepping up to her desk. She was still wearing her hardsuit from the waist down, likely having just finished her sparring session down in the hanger. She crossed her arms over her chest, settling her weight back on one leg.

"Why would there be a problem, Captain?" Miranda asked, eyebrow raised.

"You've had this pissy look on your face since we took down Wasea." Shepard said, gesturing to her XO. "Still there, might I add."

"My apologies, Captain." Miranda sarcastically remarked. "But you're making my job increasingly difficult."

"Please, enlighten me on how I'm making _your_ job difficult, Lieutenant-Commander." Shepard straightened her posture out.

"It's my job to make sure you succeed." Miranda deftly responded, locking eyes with Shepard. "I can't very well do that if you throw caution to the wind with every fight."

"Mind elaborating?"

"Charging into an Asari with a shotgun?" Miranda deadpanned. "I can't do my job if you're dead, Shepard."

"Bullshit." Shepard retorted.

"Excuse me?"

"Bullshit." Shepard repeated. "You didn't have any issue with me charging off into a pack of Rachni on Noveria, you didn't have any issue with me shooting at a gunship with a rifle. What's this really about?" As Shepard saw Miranda grind her teeth in frustration, she spoke up again. "And don't bullshit me, Lawson."

Miranda eased the tension in her jaw, letting a deep breath out through her nose. "I'm sorry, Shepard…" She said, surprising even herself with the honesty in her voice. "It's a personal matter, and I let it interfere. It won't happen again."

Shepard was slightly taken aback by the honesty. Truth be told, she was expecting another lie or a half-truth. "What's wrong?" She asked, sitting down in one of the chairs opposite from Miranda.

There it was… that strange shift in Shepard's personality. Miranda had always seen Shepard in the Alliance's recruitment advertisements. She was the poster-girl of the entire Alliance, and she had a bit of a mythos surrounding her. She was portrayed as the all-business, "ends justify the means" type of commander. Miranda had seen her break out into frivolous arguments with Garrus, laugh at the stupidest jokes, and make those same stupid jokes herself. Shepard was so different from how she was described by her psych report, almost shockingly so. The woman was an enigma. If there was one thing that Miranda knew about German enigmas, it was that they were _tough_ to crack.

Miranda let out a sigh. "How much do you know about my father?" She asked.

"Henry Lawson?" Shepard asked, earning a nod from Miranda. "I know he's a big-time oligarch from Australia, big in bio-tech. Why?"

"You remember our talk a few days ago, about my genetic tailoring?" Miranda earned a nod from Shepard. "Well, it goes a bit beyond in-utero alterations… I have no biological mother, My father modified one of his X chromosomes to create me. For lack of a better phrase, I'm tank-bred."

"My father didn't ever want a daughter… he wanted a dynasty." Miranda continued. "Someone to carry on the family legacy. He groomed me from 'birth' to be shrewd, cold, and calculating. Everything from my looks, my biotics, and my strength: all chosen by him to give me that edge. Nothing was off-limits to him… and I mean _nothing_. I'd had enough of it by fifteen, so I ran."

"Can't say I blame you…" Shepard commented. "I'd probably have done the same."

"And I… I didn't leave alone." Miranda added. "I ran with my twin sister, Oriana. The Alliance and the Empire helped us get off-world and get Oriana relocated. I just got word that Oriana's family could be compromised, and they need to be moved again. My father's still hunting her."

Shepard let out a grim sigh. "Shit…" She muttered. "Where is your sister?"

"Here… on Illium." Miranda explained.

"I'll let Joker know that our departure's been delayed." Shepard said, bringing up her Omni-Tool and sending an update to Joker.

"Shepard I… Thank you." Miranda said, earnestly.

"You're a part of my crew, Miranda." Shepard said, lowering her Omni-Tool. "If something as important as this comes up, don't hesitate to tell me."

"Family matters didn't seem important compared to a Spectre's mission, Captain." Miranda answered.

"Not that I'd know, but family's important, Miranda." Shepard responded, her expression softening just enough to let an almost… sad smile break through. "And your father seems like an ass, so I'd be glad to help."

Miranda allowed herself a light laugh. "Thank you, Shepard… I'll forward the information that the Alliance sent over to you." With a quick motion across her terminal's interface, the message was sent to Shepard's inbox.

"We'll head out first thing in the morning." Shepard said, standing. "I'll let Garrus know."

Just as she turned to leave, Miranda caught her attention again. "Shepard?"

"Yeah?" She asked, turning around.

"Thank you…"

 **A/N:**

 **Alright, another one. Finally out of my rut, hopefully.**

 **As always, I appreciate all of the follows, favs, and reviews. Seriously, the fact that this already has over 100 follows is amazing to me. Sorry about this one being a bit shorter, I promise that the next one will be** ** _hella_** **longer.**

 **As always,**

 **-TallYapflip**

 **Reviews (Figured I'd do this again, nobody seemed to have any objection):**

 **Emperor KingPerby: The Americans and Germans worked together against Japan. They were really only allies in the way that Britain and America were "allies" with the Soviets during the war. A few decades after the war, it eventually did become a full alliance.**

 **OMAC001: You'll just have to wait and see ;)**

 **Blaze1992: The Shepard here is a bit more of a Renegade-leaning Shepard, and the decision to kill the Rachni was made because Shepard had no real reason to let them live. There was no reanimated Asari to explain their motivations, no Matriarch Benezia, and no Saren. It was more of a decision made independent of any others. The entire galaxy, Alliance included, sees the Rachni as a threat, and Shepard dealt with that threat.**

 **Observer01: They probably wouldn't take it very well… ;).**

 **JustARegularGuy01: Humanity already had the largest fleet of any client race in Citadel space in ME canon, and that decision was made because they feared the return of the Protheans. They built an even larger fleet because the higher-ups in Alliance Command knew that Humanity wasn't alone in the galaxy almost a century in advance of the Alliance in canon. Their fear was that they would go to war with the Turians because of their early adoption of Mass Effect technology, and that fear drove them to build up their defenses.**

 **A good Christian (Guest): Frankly, I can't tell if this is a meme or not. Judging by the horrid mistakes in spelling, it's hard to tell whether or not you're legitimately this edgy, or I'm just getting meme'd on. But, I'll translate the comment for anyone who can't quite decipher it: "You dare make a mockery of National Socialism? You're just an ignorant Jew waiting to get a bullet in the head."**

 **Firstly: yes, I am making a mockery of Nazism because it is just that; a joke. I'm going to make a wild assumption that you know fuck-all about German culture, history, and society. National Socialism would be less of a joke if it had actually managed to** ** _win_** **the War. It's derived from nothing more than the incoherent ramblings of a megalomaniacal, half-castrated, idiot.**

 **Given that you have such a poor understanding of the English language (even poorer than a goddamn immigrant), I guess that it would be foolish of me to assume that you have any knowledge of history beyond edgy humor, but I digress. And in the event that you** ** _do_** **legitimately consider yourself a national socialist, I feel it fair to warn you. If you were actually alive around 1940, your writing probably would've landed your ass in a Concentration Camp for suspicion of mental disability.**


	5. Chapter 5: Family Ties

**Chapter 5: Family Ties**

Miranda walked alongside Shepard and Garrus as they headed towards Eternity, a bar in the Nos Astra Docking Port. Miranda allowed herself a small smile as she spotted the collapsed ML-77 Missile Launcher on Shepard's back. She had made a show of pointing it out to Garrus, who simply rolled his eyes and relented.

As they approached the bar, Shepard turned to Miranda, offering a comforting smile. Miranda couldn't place the reason, but that actually helped to calm her nerves a bit. Her heart still felt like it was trying to beat out of her chest, but she felt a _little_ better.

Shepard led the way into Eternity, quickly making her way into the private room off to the left-hand side of the bar. Waiting for them was a purple Asari in a black jumpsuit with a Predator handgun at her hip. She cocked an eyebrow at Shepard, but relaxed when she saw Miranda. "Miss Lawson, you're here…" She began. "Didn't think you'd be bringing two Spectres."

"Is Oriana alright?" Miranda asked, controlling her voice just enough so it didn't start breaking on her.

"She's fine." Lanteia assured. "She's in docking bay A-4 right now. Your Alliance has intelligence agents watching over her right now. Their shuttle leaves in a few hours." Miranda breathed out a sigh of relief, but felt her heart skip a beat when Lanteia started again. "But I've overheard some Eclipse radio chatter. They're closing in on the docking bay." Miranda's face went pale as the implications of that statement hit her.

"How many Intelligence operatives are watching the docking bay?" Shepard asked.

"Four, from what I've gathered." Lanteia explained. "Alliance or not, I don't think it's enough to stop a platoon of Eclipse mercs."

"Thank you, Lanteia…" Miranda managed, taking in a deep breath. "We'll… handle it from here."

XXXXX

Miranda breathed out a heavy sigh as she stood on the elevator with Garrus and Shepard. They were headed down to docking bay A-4. "It'll be fine, Miranda." Shepard consoled, quickly flaring up her biotics to ensure that her amp was working properly.

"Will it?" She asked.

"It will." Shepard gave Miranda a deathly-serious look. "You have my word."

"These mercs won't be expecting two Spectres." Garrus added, checking his rifle. "Might be enough to make them reconsider their contract."

"With how much my father probably offered them… I doubt it." Miranda sighed. "Shepard…"

"Yes?" She asked, looking back over from watching the elevator's agonizingly slow crawl towards the docking bay.

"I… haven't been completely honest with you about Oriana." Miranda began, earning a raised eyebrow from the Spectre. "She's my twin, but only genetically. My father grew her when I was twelve."

"You thought I'd change my mind if you told me that you ran off with an infant?" Shepard deduced, looking to Miranda.

"Yes…" Miranda nodded.

"So you decided to tell me when I've already committed?" Shepard smirked.

"Yes…" Miranda nodded.

Shepard laughed. "Can't say I blame you, not exactly an easy thing to tell someone. But you said that you wanted your sister to have a normal life, right?"

"Yes… that's all I've ever wanted for her." Miranda stated.

"Then that's good enough for me." Shepard shrugged. "But I take it she has no idea who you are?"

"That's right… it's best she doesn't know about what I do." Miranda acknowledged.

"You don't think that it might be weird for her to see what is essentially an older clone of herself walk into the docking bay?" Shepard asked, a small smirk on her face.

"This wasn't the original plan, but it'll have to do." Miranda shrugged.

A moment later, the elevator finished its agonizing crawl towards the upper levels of Nos Astra. The door slid open, revealing an open and spacious docking port, filled with people of varying species as they went about their business. As Shepard stepped out of the elevator, she scanned the general area. Just as Miranda had said, she found a nearly-perfect clone of her raven-haired XO standing near the far end of the docking bay. She looked to be nearly as tall, and just as elegant in appearance. The largest difference was the hair; Oriana's stretched down to the small of her back.

"I see her." Shepard nodded to Oriana's general direction, causing Miranda to look for herself.

Miranda let out a relieved sigh. "She's okay… We need to be on alert for Eclipse and stay out of their sight."

Shepard noticed that quite a few people near the elevator were looking to the heavily-armed individuals with a concerned expression. "Might be difficult."

Everyone's attention was grabbed as a pair of Mantis gunships came in for a landing on the docking pads. Shepard immediately noted the Eclipse emblem painted on the tilt-engines. "Too late to consider our options, Shepard." Garrus rested a hand on his pistol.

"Shit…" Shepard extended the stock of her rifle, allowing it to remain on her back for the time being. She immediately began walking towards the gunships, barriers activated. She quietly activated the recording function of her Omni-Tool, setting it to capture any audio.

Just as the three approached the two gunships, the rear doors dropped open to reveal a squad of four Eclipse mercs per gunship. Shepard, Garrus, and Miranda stood between the mercs and their target. Miranda's hand hovered over her handgun, Garrus was prepared to draw his Vindicator rifle, and Shepard was prepared to Charge in and wreak havoc. "Since you aren't firing, I assume you know who we are?" Shepard asked, maintaining a defensive stance.

"Yeah." The Merc leader, a Human man with Tech Armor covering much of his upper body. "You're that Spectre that tore through Wasea's outfit." He glanced over to Miranda. "And you're the bitch that kidnapped our boss' little girl." Everyone in the docking bay had turned to look to the Spectres and Alliance agent staring down two full squads of mercenaries. Some stood and watched, others began heading for the doors.

"Let me make this perfectly clear…" Shepard said, crossing her arms. "You're not getting Miranda's sister. Push this, and I'll make our raid on Wasea's cell look like a fucking _joke_."

The Merc seemed to take the threat lightly, which earned a small smile from Shepard. "Our boss mentioned that it might go something like this, and he gave us one chance to let you walk away nicely." He took a step closer to Shepard, standing a mere few feet from the Vanguard. "All it'd take is one word and my men unleash hell on you three. You wouldn't even stand a-" Civilians behind the Spectre team shrieked as the Mercenary's neck was quickly snapped by Shepard, who shoved his body back into the other mercenaries. A few of them toppled over, unable to train their rifles on the small squad. Miranda immediately threw up a barrier in front of the Spectre team, catching any stray rounds that would have found their mark against the civilians that were scrambling for cover.

Garrus raised his rifle, emptying a thermal clip into the nearest mercenary. Shepard Charged into an Eclipse engineer, knocking the Salarian back and jamming the muzzle of her rifle underneath his shields, the rounds piercing his thin armor with little issue. Just as the mercs attempted to zero in on her, she Charged into another.

While Shepard and Garrus worked to whittle down the Eclipse forces, Miranda held her barrier. At least, she did her best to hold the barrier. As Garrus and Shepard managed to bring the Eclipse numbers down to three, she couldn't hold it any longer. As the stray rounds continued to pepper the already weakened biotic barrier, her strength left her and the barrier collapsed. Almost all of the civilians had managed to find cover behind the metallic seating arrangement or take cover behind the various desks and electronic consoles scattered throughout the docking bay, but Miranda was left with no barrier and completely open. A stray round from an Eclipse Mattock struck her in the shoulder, the armor-piercing modification punching a clean hole through her armor. The bullet embedded itself in her shoulder, sending a jolt of searing pain dancing through her nerves. She let out a pained yell as her arm fell limp.

Seemingly out of retribution, Shepard slammed into the offending Merc with a biotic Charge, sending him to the ground. Garrus fired a concussive shot into the last of the Mercs, sending the both of them flying backwards. One of them attempted to reach for their gun, finding themselves with a ventilated skull courtesy of Garrus' rifle. The second Merc that was knocked back by Garrus threw her hands up in a gesture of surrender. Shepard trained her rifle down on the Merc she had Charged, who also threw his hands up in surrender.

Shepard heard the quiet hissing of a Medi-Gel dose being dispensed, shooting a look over her shoulder to find Miranda struggling to seal the wound in her shoulder. With a grunt, Shepard brought her armored boot down on the helmeted Merc's faceplate, ensuring that he stayed down. She quickly jogged over to Miranda, preparing a Medi-Gel dose from her Omni-Tool. After administering the Medi-Gel, Shepard brought a hand up to the side of her helmet, keying into the _Normandy_ 's comms. "Joker, tell Chakwas to get the Med Bay ready!"

"Copy that, Captain." Joker responded.

"You okay?" Shepard asked, looking to Miranda.

"I'll be fine for now… Medi-Gel should hold, but I still can't move my arm." Miranda responded, gritting her teeth beneath her helmet.

Miranda's attention was grabbed by the elevators behind them pinging. From each of them, three Illium Police agents stormed in, weapons at the ready. They all seemed to relax as they saw a group of Spectres surrounded by dead or wounded Eclipse mercenaries. Miranda made the mistake of looking for just a moment too long.

From behind one of the metal desks, Oriana looked up. She locked eyes with a woman that appeared almost identical to herself, just a few years older. Miranda's heart sank into her stomach as she met the same steely blue eyes as her own.

XXXXX

Miranda groaned as Chakwas wrapped her shoulder in a sterile bandage. "You're healing at an amazing rate, Miss Lawson, but I still want you on light duty for a few days."

"Understood…" Miranda sat up in full, grabbing a tank top with the Alliance emblem stamped in the center. A dull pain pulsated from the wound in her shoulder, the local anesthetics wearing off.

She made her way towards the door to the crew deck with that practiced elegance, long strides covering the distance quickly. As the door whirred open, she cast a glance over to the Mess, spotting Shepard and Garrus sitting at a table with Oriana. She mentally steeled herself as Shepard cast a look in her direction, beckoning her over with her hand. "Everything go well in there, Miranda?" Shepard asked, genuinely concerned.

"I think I'll be fine, Captain." Miranda offered a comforting smile, taking a seat beside Shepard.

"Wow…" Oriana let out a pent-up breath, seeing her older genetic twin up close for the first time. "I-I can't believe it… You're… My sister. Captain Shepard said your name's Miranda?"

"Yes." Miranda confirmed, her chest tightening in response to meeting her sister for the first time. _Actually_ meeting her, that is. "I… hid you from our father when you were very young. The Alliance made a mistake, and I'll see to it that it won't happen again."

"I don't think it was a mistake." Oriana smiled. "You're still here… and I finally got to meet you… I always wanted an older sister."

Shepard allowed herself the smallest of smiles as she watched Miranda. The normally stoic face was adorned with a positively beautiful smile, showing that the Ice Queen did indeed have a heart. "I hope I can live up to the expectation."

Oriana laughed lightly. After a moment, she looked to everyone at the table, mostly focusing on Miranda. "So… what happens now? Will I still be able to see you? What's going to happen with us?"

Miranda sighed. "I'll do what I can to keep in touch. I'm not too sure what's going to happen, honestly. The Alliance is sending a ship to bring you and your family to your new home. I'm sure Admiral Hackett's already updated me, but I haven't had a chance to look. We'll have to find you three living arrangements on Illium until they arrive, I'm sure I can get something ironed out by morning."

"I don't think that'll be necessary, Miranda." Oriana smiled. "Shepard's already let us stay on the ship until they get here."

"So you're breaching Security Protocols now, Shepard?" Miranda glanced to her Captain, a joking smirk accompanying her glare.

"Spectre ship, Miranda." Shepard easily replied, returning the smile in kind. "It's not like I'm letting her poke around the drive core."

"You couldn't have brought it up with me first?" Miranda asked, feigning offense.

"As amusing as seeing you high on painkillers might have been, I think letting them wear off was a bit more thoughtful." Shepard retorted with a shrug.

Oriana giggled at the sight of her newly-met sister and the first Human Spectre arguing. "Alright, that's it… we're totally related."

Garrus let out a bark of laughter, looking over to Miranda and Shepard.

XXXXX

Miranda walked the short hallway to Shepard's quarters, surprised by the invitation to come up to the Captain's Cabin. EDI had neglected to inform Miranda as to _why_ exactly Shepard had invited her up, but she figured that it would become apparent soon enough. As she brushed her hand against the holographic interface on the door, she winced. She silently cursed the wound in her shoulder, and at herself for forgetting that it was her dominant arm that had been shot.

As the door hissed open, she saw her Captain sitting on the edge of her couch. _She gets a bloody couch?_ Miranda thought to herself. _And an aquarium? Why in the world is there an aquarium on a warship?_ She noted that Oriana was sitting on the other end of the couch, looking to her older sister with a small smile. Miranda allowed the serious exterior she put on to falter, returning the smile. "Feeling better, Miranda?" Shepard asked, looking up from the datapad that she was fiddling with.

"A bit." Miranda admitted, the omnipresent pressure from the bandages reminding her of their presence.

"Sit down." Shepard beckoned to the couch.

As Miranda walked over towards the couch, she noticed that Shepard had exchanged her hardsuit for a simple pair of black fatigue pants and a black tank top with the Alliance logo stamped in the center. She saw a small model of an Alliance Battlecruiser sitting on the table, with a few small tools and plastic parts sitting around it. Seeing her sister looking at the small ship, Oriana piped up. "I offered to help Shepard finish the Arminius-Class model."

"This is what you spend your pay on, Shepard?" Miranda asked, sitting down beside her sister.

Miranda suddenly found herself quite concerned at the smirk on Shepard's face. "You bought enough shit on Illium to bankrupt a small business, you're one to talk."

"I bought weapon mods and amp upgrades." Miranda defended.

"And stupidly expensive makeup." Shepard countered. "At least my decorative shit stays around for more than a day."

"She has a point, Miri." Oriana piped up, looking down to the datapad with the instructions on it.

"Turning my own sister against me, Shepard?" Miranda smirked.

"Can't help it." Shepard shrugged. "I guess I'm just that charismatic."

Miranda scoffed. "You threatened to throw Garrus at the next Gunship we find if he didn't let you take that missile launcher."

"It's selective." Shepard answered, smirking.

"Wait, where are Ori's parents?" Miranda asked.

"They went with a few of the Marines to get stuff from our apartment." Oriana answered.

"And their new living arrangements have been secured." Shepard added. "They're being sent to Terra Nova."

"Good, Terra Nova's one of the safest colonies in the Alliance." Miranda nodded.

"And the Kaiser's started investigating our 'father', apparently." Oriana added.

"Really?" Miranda asked. She had probably already been notified by Admiral Hackett, but she hadn't even glanced at her terminal or her omni-tool.

"Yeah." Shepard nodded. "He's apparently been a thorn in the Reichstag's side for a few years now, lobbying against the Alliance's military exchange with the Asari. The Kaiser's been looking for a reason to investigate him for _anything_ these past few years, and he's finally got one."

"Is that why you had EDI call me up here?" Miranda asked, confused.

"Yeah, I pinged your omni-tool, but you didn't respond." Shepard nodded.

"Sorry, Captain." Miranda immediately regretted leaving her omni-tool on her desk.

"It's fine." Shepard waved the apology off. "I think if anyone deserves to ignore their omni-tool, it's the one who got shot."

"Miranda?" Oriana asked, looking to her sister. As she turned, Oriana continued. "Thank you…"

Miranda momentarily froze as her sister wrapped her in a genuine embrace. This was something truly foreign to her, something that she had never experienced. After a moment, she tentatively returned the hug.

XXXXX

Miranda sat at one of the many tables in the mess hall, quietly picking away at the meal the Mess Sergeant had put together with the new provisions that Shepard had picked up on Illium. She silently thanked her Captain, the Alliance-issue provisions were absolutely horrid. The rest of the crew certainly seemed thankful as well, even if a few of them used humor to convey it. She had to admit, the Mess Sergeant's little comment about the Asari eating fish was rather funny.

"Didn't think you Humans had it in you." Garrus commented from across the table, taking a bite out of the dextro-based food he was given. "You actually made food that doesn't taste like flavored nutrient paste."

Miranda eyed the red tray that Garrus' food rested on, marking it as Dextro. "I'm glad our provisions are up to your high standards, Garrus." Miranda jokingly replied.

"Is that your navy's secret?" Garrus asked, a small grin crossing his mandibles. "Hide the good food behind good performance evaluations?"

Miranda scoffed, momentarily distracted by the soft pinging of her omni-tool. She opened up the received message and read over it.

 _Miri,_

 _We just got settled in on Terra Nova, figured I should let you know. This world's amazing, I can't believe the Alliance got us a house like this. Thanks again, Miranda… for everything. You should come visit sometime._

 _-Oriana_

 _P.S.: Tell Shepard "thanks" for me._

Miranda allowed herself to smile. Her sister was safe again, under the watchful eye of the Alliance Security Forces on Terra Nova; and with any luck, her Father would be locked away in a German black-site soon.

Miranda was so absorbed in typing out a response to Oriana that she almost jumped out of her skin when Shepard plopped herself down at the table. "Big news!" Shepard declared, drawing a few looks from the crew around the mess hall.

"Ooh!" Garrus piped up, the smirk still present on his carapace. "New Turian edition of Fornax?" He was quite proud to see a few of the Marines and Sailors around the deck start laughing. They had certainly warmed up to him over the past few days.

"First off: quiet, you." Shepard scolded, a smirk betraying her serious tone. "Second: New mission from Alliance Command. We're going to Eden Prime." After setting foot on Eden Prime for the first time just a few weeks ago, Shepard had quickly fallen in love with that planet.

"Really?" Miranda asked, surprised to hear that they'd be going to an Alliance Core World.

"Yep." Shepard affirmed. "There's a fugitive hiding out on Eden Prime that the Kaiser wants us to take out. But, more importantly, it's _Eden Prime_."

"What's so great about Eden Prime?" Garrus asked, having very little knowledge on Alliance colony worlds.

"It's like Earth, but not shit!" Shepard declared, her voice lowering as the rest of the crew turned back to their food.

"Earth's shit?" Garrus asked, confused. He had only ever seen pictures or vids from the Human homeworld and from what he could tell, it looked like an urban paradise. Huge buildings, admittedly beautiful architecture, diverse climates, and wealth flowing in from the colonies, all defended by the _massive_ Alliance Navy's Home Fleet.

"Unless you're rich." Shepard shrugged. "Look past all of the shiny shit, and that planet's rotten."

"Aren't you from Earth, Shepard?" Garrus asked.

"Why do you think I hate it so much?" Shepard asked, rhetorically before taking a bite of her meal. "I joined the Alliance to get _off_ that damn planet."

Miranda immediately took an interest in the conversation when it switched over to Shepard's past. Try as she might, she couldn't learn _anything_ about this woman's past. Her profile more-closely resembled a barcode than a military document. The Alliance kept her past a very closely-guarded secret, for some reason or another. Much to her internal disappointment, Shepard stopped talking about herself at that.

"Once we take out that fugitive, you're all on leave until the ship's done with retrofits!" Shepard declared, earning a restrained cheer from the crewmen in the mess.

"Making a holiday out of this mission, are we Shepard?" Miranda asked.

"Damn right I am." Shepard smiled. "It's not every day we get sent to a garden world, I'm making the most out of it while I can."

XXXXX

"So who's this fugitive we're hunting, Shepard?" Garrus asked, looking over to the other side of the shuttle at the woman in question. "Seems like overkill to send two Spectres after one guy."

"He's a biotic, one of the failed L3s." Shepard explained, attaching an armored plate to her forearm, locking it in place with a quick squeeze. "He's something of a cult leader, and he's kidnapped quite a few people over the past few weeks."

"He and his followers set up a compound in the forests around New Brandenburg, the Colony's capital." Miranda added. "They're fanatics that believe Biotics are the next step in Human evolution."

"Marines stormed their compound yesterday, and were repelled." Shepard continued. "They killed two of the hostages and took one of the wounded Marines prisoner. Planetary Government wants us to handle it."

"Handle it?" Garrus asked.

"No prisoners unless it's convenient." Shepard responded, slapping a thermal clip into her Eviscerator.

"Do we know how many there are?" Garrus asked.

"Intel suggests approximately fifty fanatics, all of them biotics." Shepard answered. "You're on overwatch, the Shuttle will maintain an altitude of two hundred meters over the Alliance forces. Miranda and I will go in with two N7 Shadows."

" _You're_ going to sneak into a compound?" Garrus jested.

"I don't remember saying anything about sneaking." Shepard grinned, activating her Eviscerator. She felt the shuttle descend a bit, then come to a hover. As the side door slid open, the large company of Alliance Marines and their attached Mechanized units surrounding the compound came into view. A few "Sparrow" Gunships circled the no-man's land between the Alliance forces and the compound. The single moon of Eden Prime provided just enough light to see the compound in the distance, about a hundred meters away.

As Shepard and Miranda climbed out, Shepard banged her armored glove against the hull of the shuttle, signaling it to take off again. Waiting for the two of them was a pair of N7 Shadows, clad in their light armor. Swords were sheathed on their backs, and they each carried a Carnifex with a suppressor screwed onto the barrel. "Good to see you again, Shep." One of them called out, a look of recognition immediately crossing Shepard's face. Only one person in this galaxy called her that.

"Holy shit, Kasumi?" Shepard asked, surprised.

"In the flesh." Kasumi grinned beneath her helmet. "Ready to move?"

"Yeah." Shepard nodded, readjusting her grip on the shotgun. "Let's go."

Miranda payed close attention to Kasumi, noting how Shepard immediately brightened up when she realized who was behind the helmet.

XXXXX

"Shepard, you've got one on patrol at your twelve o'clock." Garrus' voice crackled to life over Shepard's comms. Getting into the compound was the easy part, all it took was a quick distraction by an Alliance Fighter doing a flyover, but moving through it was proving difficult. There were landmines around the perimeter, easily disarmed by Miranda's overload package, but the laser tripwire traps and the patrols were becoming quite the nuisance.

"Is he alone?" Shepard asked, taking care to ensure that her suit's vocal systems were deactivated.

"Affirmative." Garrus answered.

"Take the shot." Shepard ordered, the quiet whistling of an incoming round sounding off from her right, followed by a sickening squelch and a thud. "Good shot."

"Shep, most of the buildings are clear." Kasumi's voice replaced Garrus'. "Looks like the central one's where the bulk of them are, along with the hostages."

"Regroup around the central structure, we're inserting from all sides." Shepard ordered. "Won't be long until they realize their patrols and lookouts are dead."

"On it." Kasumi affirmed.

Shepard gave Miranda a quick hand motion, silently telling her to follow behind as she advanced towards the warehouse-like structure. She took extra care to keep out of the line of sight from the windows when she came closer. "Miranda, take the East." Shepard whispered, earning a nod of acknowledgement from the Operative as she skulked her way towards the East end of the building.

Shepard waited for a moment, watching the Ready Pings dance across her HUD as they popped up, one-by-one. First was Miranda's, then Kasumi's, then the second Shadow's. Once Shepard sent out her Ready Ping, she reached over to the nearby window, placing her palm flat against the glass surface. She focused for a moment, preparing a Warp, then releasing it in sync with the rest of the team. The glass exploded inwards, and all four of the soldiers vaulted into the warehouse.

The two N7 Shadows nimbly leapt through the window, tossing a flashbang grenade in either direction. Both of the grenades detonated on impact, blinding the unshielded eyes of the twenty fanatics inside the warehouse. The few who weren't blinded barely had enough time to react before the wedge-shaped projectiles from the Eviscerator very nearly tore them in half, shattering their biotic barriers on contact. Miranda focused her fire on the few fanatics that were on the catwalks up above, her phasic rounds quickly wearing down their barriers before dropping them.

Quite a few of the fanatics inside the warehouse were asleep in cots that lined the northern wall, the same one that Shepard inserted through. Once all of the awake and alert ones were dispatched by Miranda and the two Shadows, she turned her shotgun on the ones that were just now coming to their senses and scrambling for their weapons. Only one of them managed to get a shot off at her before the slugs of her shotgun tore through his weak civilian-grade armor.

Just as soon as the shooting started, it ceased. Twenty three fanatics laid dead on the floor or in their cots, either torn apart by an Eviscerator or riddled with holes from a Carnifex or Miranda's SMG. "Secured the target, Shep." Kasumi called out, Shepard immediately noticing that she had indeed pinned their target beneath her armored boot, pistol casually leveled against his head.

Shepard nodded, reaching up to her comms unit. "Colonel, you're clear to move in. All hostiles eliminated." After the Colonel acknowledged her, Shepard looked around the warehouse. Strangely enough, there seemed to be open crates of Element Zero scattered around the area. There were some next to the sleeping area for the fanatics, some in the center of the room, some on the catwalks, and some lining the other walls.

As she glanced around, she noticed the hostages. They were all cowering against the southern wall, looking to be relatively unharmed physically. Shepard noticed something especially strange… all of the hostages were women. She immediately jogged over to the hostages, Miranda just a few steps behind her.

As she drew closer, and the adrenaline started to wear off, she picked up on something else. The Alliance Marine stuck out from the others like a sore thumb, with her short hair tied back in bun. As she came closer, Shepard immediately recognized the familiar face. "Chief Williams!" Shepard called out, quickly preparing a dose of Medi-Gel.

"C-Commander?" Ashley asked, looking up to the hulking suit of heavy armor, carrying a familiar Eviscerator shotgun. Shepard came to a stop in front of Ashley, giving her a quick once-over, appalled at the shoddy bandaging that the fanatics had done to her shoulder.

"Hold still." Shepard beckoned, gingerly setting about to removing the bloody bandages. Right as she was about to apply the Medi-Gel, it hit her like a damn cargo freighter. All of the hostages, Williams and the civvies alike, were stripped down to their underwear. It would've been easily written-off if it were just Ashley, no sense in letting a prisoner keep their armor after all, but the civilians too? On a whim, she fired up her omni-tool's medical diagnostic system, beginning to scan over Ashley. Her heart sank into her gut when she saw _exactly_ what she feared. Now the open Eezo canisters made perfect sense… "Miranda, run a medical diagnostic on them." Shepard ordered.

Confused, Miranda did as her Captain ordered. She scanned over the nearest woman, a girl looking to be no older than eighteen. Her eyes widened as the diagnostic finished. That was all Shepard needed to see.

After ensuring that Ashley's wound wouldn't reopen, Shepard stood up and turned towards Kasumi, who was still pinning down the cult leader under her boot. "Kasumi, back off."

"What?" Kasumi asked, confused.

"Back… off…" Shepard growled.

To Miranda, Kasumi looked about as shocked as she probably did. This was the first time Miranda had ever seen Shepard like this. Her normally cool and collected persona immediately flipped, and she was _pissed_. Miranda could clearly see tendrils of blue-purple energy radiating from Shepard's armor, her rage causing her biotics to flare up. As Kasumi took a step back, Miranda watched the Vanguard's movements closely. She truly had _no idea_ what the Captain was capable of when she was this enraged.

Shepard stomped over to the prone cult leader, tendrils of biotic energy still hungrily lapping out. "Achtung, Schweinehund!" She shouted, the tip of her armored boot connecting with his jaw in a sickening _crack_. Shepard watched as her target's head lurched back, blood and tooth fragments being spat out along with the tip of his tongue a moment later. She drew her handgun, putting a single round between his thighs, earning a blood-curdling scream from the cult leader. "Du nennst dich ein Mensch?!" She asked of the screaming man, putting another round into his gut. "Du bist ein verdammtes tier!"

Miranda watched in shock as Shepard quite literally yelled over her translator, her words echoing through the warehouse in German. Miranda knew enough German to know that Shepard was _not_ going to let him live. Her suspicions were confirmed as one final shot rang out, silencing the pained screams of the cult leader. As Shepard turned around, her armor was spattered with blood from the waist down. "Are there any other survivors?" Shepard asked, her voice eerily calm and collected. Not feeling fit to break the unsettling silence that had fallen over the warehouse, the male N7 Shadow held up two fingers. "Good." Shepard said. "Kill them."

A moment later, ten Alliance Marines clad in black combat hardsuits stormed in through the door, weapons readied. They all lowered their weapons when they saw the sheer amount of devastation that was brought down upon this warehouse. In an instant, two combat medics rushed over to the hostages. Miranda's eyes remained glued to the blood-splattered Vanguard as she calmly walked towards her, placing her handgun back onto its magnetic retention strip. Despite Miranda's obvious staring, Shepard didn't acknowledge her. Either because she simply didn't care, or if Miranda had to hazard a guess, because tunnel-vision had taken over. All she could see was her objective, and right now, it was to make sure the hostages returned home safe.

 **A/N:**

 **I did it, SergeantLawson.**

 **Sorry it took me so damn long to update this story, but this chapter was a** ** _very_** **difficult one for me to write. Hopefully I can get on a more-regular schedule now that everything's in place for the summer (only one more semester :D).**

 **Also, holy shit, thank you all for the support with this story. Seriously, the fact that this story's already at over 150 follows in the first 5 chapters is fucking crazy to me. I love you all.**

 **As always, I appreciate every follow, fav, and review. You guys keep me going here, even through my atrocious bouts of writer's block (And hideously idiotic and ignorant reviews).**

 **Geh mit Gott, Kameraden,**

 **-Feldmarschall TallYapflip**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Sergeant Lawson- I told you I'd make it happen. And to be honest, the roast was a bit of an afterthought with my response to that review. He honestly just made it too easy for me.**

 **OMAC001- I think you'll like where it all leads to. This'll be the first story I write that goes** ** _truly_** **AU, so it should be (hopefully) interesting for you guys to read.**

 **DarthHarmony312- Thanks, man. I really didn't expect a German-centric alternate history setting to be interesting to many people (especially through the lens of a liberalized Third Reich). I'm glad to have been proved wrong.**

 **Imoneoldfart- I'm glad that I could fill the niche, my dude. I hope you've enjoyed so far.**

 **Commissar Critical- Pretty much the only reason I had for including the rewriting of religions thing was because that was a thing mentioned in ME1, and I just decided to carry it over. I always interpreted ME's reasoning for this as the Prothean Archives brought the nature of Human origin into question, which caused the rewriting or downright collapse of many faiths. That's how I rationalized it in my head, that is.**

 **As for the honestly fucked state of the Fatherland, it really is disheartening. That's why I'm so damn thankful to have been able to move to the United States. Here, I'm not called a nazi for flying a flag or being in favor of being a powerful, stable nation. Here, I'm just another American, living that American Dream (Seriously, God bless this country). And genuinely, thank you for your service (I'm assuming you served, since you mentioned you were stationed in Germany).**

 **Guest (April 27)- Thanks, man. I really, genuinely appreciate the praise. The sheer fact that people find the stuff I write to be good is humbling to me, thank you.**

 **Guest (May 7)- Honestly, from what I've seen, this is the only fic on the website that has any sort of German-centricity to it. I admit, I could be very wrong (There's like 30,000 ME stories, after all). The only Fic I've seen that doesn't paint every facet of Germany in the 30s and 40s in a terrible light would be the ME/Fallout Crossover by erttheking, From the Ashes (A really good fic, I'd recommend it to anyone that's even remotely interested in Fallout. Ert's actually my main inspiration for writing ME fics.)**

 **Helyanweh- I probably should've been a bit more specific. What I was trying to say was that new gases were being introduced to the Martian atmosphere, which caused the atmosphere to begin increasing in pressure through the increase in gas volume (and some ME terraforming space magic). Instead of being a shitton of CO2 just floating around in a low-pressure environment, it started to increase the atmospheric pressure as the factories started pumping out more greenhouse gases.**

 **Everyone I didn't respond to, because there were no questions or things I could easily respond to- Thank you all for the support, praise, and reviews. Seriously, I've read over every one you guys post.**


End file.
